Ese maldito momento
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: "No sigo más" Hao A. "No tengo resto" Anna K. "Soy solo esto" Yoh A. "Barro, no más…" "No tengo nada" Ren T. "No lo merezco" Horokeu U. "Vos no me tengas piedad…" "¿Por qué un maldito momento puede echar todo a perder? Porque la vida se compone de eso: momentos, a veces malditos" BFD. Conjunto de "semi-drabbles".
1. Prólogo

**Esto va a ser un conjunto de capítulos cortos basados en la canción "Ese maldito momento" de No te va a gustar. Espero les guste e intentaré publicar al menos cada dos o tres días, porque lo admito, si se lee los capítulos con algunos días en el medio puede que no se entienda tan bien.**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Takei. La canción tampoco es mía, como ya expresé antes…

**Aclaraciones:** en cada capítulo se anunciará al narrador yo incluída, por qué? Porque quiero ser partícipe de una historia y porque quiero que se sepa mi opinión sobre estas situaciones xD pero descuiden, es mi primer y último aut-insert (creo así se escribe) xD

– – –

_Prólogo_

_BFD_

Mientras las nubes del cielo opacan la vista de los caminantes, los ojos de algunas personas se centran en el aspecto de un extraño caminante. En su ojo derecho un moretón se hacía notorio, aunque sus ropas gastadas ocultaban su cuerpo lastimado con hematomas y algunos rasguños y raspones, era más que evidente el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Sus pies apenas respondían, daba pasos cansados con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo como si buscara algo en él, casi contando las baldosas, no avanzaba a gran velocidad a pesar de que debería de haber entrado a la escuela hacía más de una hora.

La escuela a donde iba era una de las más prestigiosas de Tokio, él había obtenido una beca debido a sus buenas calificaciones en idioma, principalmente español, lo que le había permitido viajar como estudiante de intercambio a Estados Unidos. Su padre lloró de alegría cuando se enteró de ese "gran milagro", como él decía. Pero ahora la asistencia perfecta que debía mantener se había arruinado y lo peor era que cuatros ojos lo esperaban. Un par era de su hermana apenas entraba a la escuela, otro par estaba actualmente en el salón, contemplando la puerta del mismo con suma atención.

Muy pronto las nubes no soportaron el peso del agua y decantaron en la ciudad un aguacero que forzó a la gente a correr en busca de refugio. Al contrario del muchacho que sujetó más fuerte su mochila, teniendo cuidado de no romperla con el fuerte agarre. No le importaba mojarse, puesto que quizá esa sería una buena manera de ocultar la suciedad que tenía encima. Además, más frío a su vida no podía darle. La noche anterior había sido la mejor de todas, pero la mañana había sido la peor de todas, ¿por qué la contradicción? Porque su vida se hacía de eso: contradicciones. Como el hecho de ser un chico y haberse dado cuenta, cuando tenía sólo diez años, que le gustaban otros chicos.

Sin embargo, dentro de uno de los salones del gran edificio, un par de ojos contemplaban con tristeza la puerta cerrada. Sólo esperaba que alguien atravesara esa puerta, que alguien entrara y acabara con el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Sumido en un transe que cualquiera habría catalogado de adormilado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes doradas, mas el orgullo por sí mismo se lo impedía. Suspiraba con cada minuto que pasaba sin la presencia de ese ser que tanto esperaba. Sumido en su mente, ignoraba el gran drama que se gestaba en su entorno.

En el mismo salón, en la misma escuela, varias historias convergían, pintando trazos negros, blancos, azules, rojos, rosas y demás colores en el lienzo que muchos llaman vida. Arrepintiéndose de esos malditos momentos que lo único que hacen es destruir una vida, otros bendiciéndose por esos malditos momentos donde otra cosa tomó forma en su ser. La vida se construye de momentos, buenos o malos, pero momentos que hacen a la vida más miserable o más dichosa, pero la hacen lo que es: la vida.

– – –

Este es el regalo para Mel, ahora , ^^ por la actividad del foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XDD". De antemano te digo que no sabía por dónde encarar el tema, puesto que, como habrán notado, no es mi estilo escribir sobre problemas típicos de adolescentes (es la primera historia que, hasta ahora, no tiene muerte ni sangre ni siquiera lemon O.o –pero si quieres, como es tu regalo puedo hacer uno, no me opongo xD–), así que decidí hacer un montón de mini-textos quizá un poco confusos…

Finalmente, agradecería un comentario o lo que sea que quieran escribirme y mil y un gracias por leer ^^


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío es de Hiroyuki Takei, al igual que la canción, es de "No te va a gustar".

– – –

_Capítulo I:_

_La ruta semi-vacía…_

Horokeu Usui

La gente que estaba conmigo se ha ido, estoy solo en la calle con un aguacero sobre mi cabeza. Me encanta lo genial de mi vida, debo ser la persona más feliz del mundo, como siempre lo he sido… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ahora no puedo ni siquiera fingir que no ha pasado nada, comenzando porque mi cuerpo ya demuestra cómo estoy y cómo me siento. Incluso los pines que tengo prendidos a mi camisa, pero que llegué a tener prendidos en mi piel, parecen magullados y rotos. Desde hace años que los llevo puestos y no me los he sacado desde que asumí lo que realmente soy. En uno se puede leer: "Soy gay y orgulloso" en idioma ainu, que es el idioma madre de mi familia y que me recuerda a la gente que dejé en Hokkaido; y en el otro: "Sé libre, sé tu mismo" en inglés estadounidense, puesto que fue un regalo de un amigo de allá.

Al menos la lluvia ha opacado el sonido seco de mis pasos, en realidad, de mis zapatillas golpear contra las baldosas con brusquedad, como arrastradas por los zombies de "The walking dead" que vi anoche con quien yo creía alguien muy cercano. Tampoco escucho el sonido de los demás pines de mi bolsillo, que están en japonés pero con los mismos mensajes que los que llevo prendidos. Siempre llevo más conmigo por si alguna vez puedo regalarlo a alguien que crea en las palabras que dicen. Quizá suene tonto, pero tengo el sueño de ayudar a más chicos o chicas, poniéndome a mí mismo de ejemplo. Pero no pensé que todo iba a terminar tan mal. También pensé que había logrado hacer realidad lo que me propuse, hacer que la gente aceptara las diferencias, hacer que se aceptaran a sí mismos… pero no lo logré. Soy sólo un fracaso, lo único bueno que hice fue obtener esa maldita beca.

No puedo creer esto, cuando al fin pensaba que iba a llegar horriblemente tarde y en este estado a la escuela, me doy cuenta de que no sólo llegaré así, sino mojado. Odio la maldita lluvia, pero debería de ser capaz de esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de ella. Después de todo ya me ha pasado antes, ya he caminado bajo la lluvia después de una golpiza, entonces… ¿por qué estoy llorando ahora? No es por el dolor, –que no es poco, por cierto–, es por quién lo hizo.

—Ren… ¿por qué? —dije en voz baja y para mí mismo, al tiempo que seguía llorando. Yo no le hice nada malo, yo solo quería estudiar con él y mirar la maratón de "The walking dead" en su casa con su tv pantalla plana, no pretendía quedarme y tener sexo con él, no quería que me hiciera suyo y yo lo hiciera mío; él me pidió que me quedara, él quería que lo hiciera. Yo no tenía esas intenciones, yo no fui con ese propósito, él me dijo con esos ojos cargados de inseguridades que quería que lo ayudara. No pensé que todo iba a acabar así, pensé que eran simples cuestionamientos surgidos después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y de querernos de una manera diferente. ¿Entonces por qué… me hiciste esto?

Sigo llorando, no puedo parar estas malditas lágrimas. Siempre intenté ser fuerte, ante las burlas, ante las agresiones, ante cualquier cosa, pero siento que ya no quiero más nada de este lugar, ya no me importa lo que vayan a decirme, sólo quiero salir de aquí. No me importaría regresar a Hokkaido ahora. Aunque ahora esté parado delante de mi escuela, siento que no hay nada por lo que deba entrar. Por eso mismo me quedo parado delante de ésta, mirando la ventana donde está mi curso… donde está Ren.

Bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo unos segundos, y el sonido del timbre me hace caer en cuanta de la realidad. De seguro esta es la tercer hora, por suerte falté a la hora de matemática, supongo que debe ser el pequeño punto positivo de mi vida actual. No quiero entrar… pero entraré de todas formas, tampoco me siento bien estando aquí solo… con la lluvia… y mi mente. Mas cuando estoy por dar el primer paso a través de esas puertas horribles un pensamiento me detiene.

Si soy un fracaso… si realmente no pude cambiar a nadie… no hay razón para llevar pines que ayuden a "mi supuesta causa". Llevo una mano a mi pecho, donde están los distintivos prendidos a mi camisa y, ayudado con la otra mano, los desprendo; tras mirarlos y releerlos un par de segundos, sin mucho cuidado, los arrojo a la vereda.

No hay más orgullo, no hay más libertad, sólo seré presa de mis recuerdos y remordimientos. Tampoco debo de promulgar algo en lo que no creo, por lo que tampoco es necesario que lleve más pines como estos. Por eso mismo saco los que guardo en mi bolsillo y lo arrojo junto con los otros. Los veo rodar a algunos, a otros simplemente quebrarse. Algunos quedan intactos, no entiendo por qué ni me importa saberlo. Ahora sí, mejor entro a la escuela, después de todo… quizá sólo me pongan media falta.

– – –

**Nota final:** bien ahí termina el primer capítulo, espero no haberme tardado tanto con él n.n'. Supongo que fue claro y no claro a la vez, pero avisé que iba a ser medio enredado de leer, me conformo con saber qué os parece este miserable relato. Nos leemos ^^


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío y la canción es de NTVG ^^

– – –

_Capítulo II:_

_Como mi vida sin vos…_

Ren Tao

Vamos idiota. No me hagas esto, vamos. Abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez. Entra al endemoniado salón. Sonríe de nuevo, no creo que te haya dolido tanto después de todo ¿o si? ¡Ah! Como te odio. Te odio tanto, odio que seas un maldito hablador, odio que te hayan puesto como mi compañero para el proyecto escolar, odio que me hayas caído bien después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, odio haberte tenido confianza, odio extrañarte ahora y preocuparme por vos. Te odio más que a todo el mundo a mi alrededor y te odio por no odiarme como todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, sólo contemplo la puerta del salón con una leve esperanza de que aparezcas por ella, cuando sé que probablemente ahora estás en el hospital o en otro sitio peor. Sí, sé que fue mi culpa, yo te dije todas esas mentiras, y algunas verdades, que se me ocurrieron para llevarte a la cama, y es que sentía que te necesitaba, y las dudas me mataban por dentro. En ese momento no tuve el valor de decirte la verdad, no sobre mí, porque te conté todo sobre mí, sino sobre mi familia. Sobre lo que mi padre piensa y lo que creer, si te contaba la verdad probablemente intentarías algo estúpido que te hubiera dejado lejos de mí, pero ayer yo te quería lo más cerca posible. ¿Cómo hago para me entiendas después de darte tamaña golpiza?

Y es que no lo vas a entender, Horokeu. No lo entenderás porque tu padre es comprensivo, porque él te aceptó inmediatamente, el mío no. Tú no viste la cólera que estoy seguro que tenía en sus ojos cuando te vio, por la cámara de seguridad que olvidé romper o apagar, primero salir de mi casa y después regresar, tocar el timbre con una sonrisa y con un ramito pequeño de flores. Lo sé, lo sé, es tan cursi que de todas formas las hubiera aplastado en tu cara, pero no te atendí yo… te atendió él. Te atendió mi padre y no viste el odio con el que me miró, no viste el terror que sentí.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios y sin siquiera darme cuenta he apoyado mi codo sobre mi escritorio y mi cabeza en la mano, tal vez para mirar mejor hacia la puerta. No escucho cuando el profesor de matemática me llama la atención, por eso mismo siento un codazo que viene de parte de mi compañero de banco y "socio", Nichrome.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le digo al muchacho que tiene unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas y una mirada casi tan perdida como la de Yoh Asakura.

—El profe te habló —contestó él con un enojo bastante importante y volviendo a mirar al frente. Lo mismo hice yo, sólo para ver el seño fruncido de aquel hombre mayor.

—Sabía que los rumores no eran verdad; no ha cambiado en nada joven Tao —dijo el vejestorio. Como si yo le hubiera hablado a él, en realidad le grité a Nichrome, no entiendo porqué se ofende.

Pero en cierta forma tiene razón. Antes de que Horo-Horo entrara en mi horrible vida yo era de los más agresivos de la escuela, no sólo con los alumnos, sino con los maestros. A mis padres no les molestaba, primero porque mi madre apenas tiene voz y voto y segundo, ellos esperan que sea igual de fuerte físicamente que mi padre y dice que es bueno imponerse ya sea por la fuerza. Yo y Nichrome, a quien le di una buena paliza cuando conocí, robábamos el dinero de los chicos, los molestábamos constantemente –con insultos o golpes por cualquier defecto físico o gusto extraño o simplemente por cualquier cosa que los hiciera diferentes– y si algún maestro nos reprendía, lo amenazábamos y ya, ellos nos creía capaces de cumplir cada amenaza. No obstante cuando conocí a Horokeu todo cambió.

El muy idiota me ayudó a aceptar y aceptarme, a descubrir quién era yo, descubrir que no soy lo que parezco y que no está mal ser diferente. Incluso me hizo llegar a arrepentirme de cómo trataba a la gente, por lo que dejé de hacerlo y me volví… ¿Cómo se podría decirlo?, menos agresivo o violento. Todo en cuestión de meses, que fue lo que nos costó terminar el proyecto, porque con todas nuestras distracciones tuvimos suerte de que los maestros nos dieran tanto tiempo. Volví a suspirar con pesadez. El idiota con raíces ainu me enseñó mas con sus estupideces, tonterías, mariconadas, metidas de pata y sonrisas, que lo que me enseñó mi padre con golpes, amenazas y castigos; y mis maestros con libros y toneladas de tarea.

Escucho el sonido del timbre que anuncia el cambio de hora. Cuando el profesor se va, aún guardo la esperanza de que llegues y que tengas esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. Lamentablemente creo que tendré que esperar y esperar… Y luchar conmigo mismo para que la culpa no me gane y me ponga a llorar como marica frente a toda la clase.

– – –

**Nota final:** Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que, pese a la confusión, les guste la historia ^^. Espero que sus dudas sobre la actitud de Ren se haya aclarado al menos un poco, y si no es mucha molestia espero sus críticas y comentarios con los ojos abiertos para leerlos ^^. Nos leemos.


	4. Capítulo III

**Hola, gracias por leer la historia, me hace muy feliz T.T; y que les guste aún más :D. Lamento haberlas hecho odiar al bello de Ren, pero admito que disfruto mucho haciendo sufrir a este par jejeje Por cierto, cualquier duda que tengan, viendo que esta historia se podría enredar un poco, cuya respuesta no sea un completo spoiler, no duden en hacerla y la responderé ^^.**

**Disclaimer:** shaman King no es mío, es de Takei y la canción es de NTVG.

– – –

_Capítulo III:_

_¿Quién hubiera imaginado?_

Jeanne IronMaiden

Sólo estoy sentada en mi silla, mirando al frente, no entiendo realmente qué es lo que está hablando el profesor. Hace ya un buen tiempo que mis pensamientos no son claros, pero en realidad ahora sí se han aclarado. Todas las dudas, toda la confusión que me aquejó hacía tan sólo dos semanas se habían desvanecido con mi sonrisa. Desde hacía dos semanas que mi sonrisa había cambiado, que sus actitudes habían cambiado para conmigo. Antes, Ren solía ser como un novio común, me decía cosas lindas al oído, esas cosas melosas que no puedes creer que realmente te gusten; me trataba con cariño, me besaba y tocaba, incluso hacer el amor con él era lo más hermoso que había. Pero después de que vi eso, él cambió.

Desde hacía varias semanas, Ren Tao ya no me hablaba como antes, ya no era lo mismo estar con él, incluso rechazaba las invitaciones de mi familia para ir a misa, como todos los domingos. Siempre supe que a él no le gustaba, porque no era creyente y jamás participó activamente de la celebración, pero al menos iba y me acompañaba hasta que salíamos. Además mi familia estaba contenta y orgullosa de mí, por haber elegido a un hombre tan "perfecto". Pero todo cambió después de que lo vi.

Para cualquiera, ver cómo tu novio besa a alguien más sería la muestra más que clara de infidelidad, pero para mí fue un shock bastante más grande que eso. Ren me había comentado antes que tendría que hacer un trabajo con un compañero de clase, que ese compañero era Horokeu Usui. Yo lo conocía, como toda la escuela. No era un chico popular por sus dones, sino por ser el único gay asumido de la institución. Reconozco que a mí también me conoce toda la escuela, dicen que por ser la albina más hermosa del pueblo, o al menos eso decía Ren. Pero no pensé que el chico se fuera a enamorar de mi novio y mucho menos que mi novio le fuera a corresponder.

Recuerdo haber regresado a casa después de la escuela y haber llamado a mi novio, que justamente había faltado, para que fuéramos al cine, pero él me dijo no sentirse bien, así que fui con una amiga. Más tarde, pasé por su casa, para ver cómo estaba. Decidí detener el auto de mi padre a unas cuadras, porque no quería que él viera cómo nos besábamos y nos abrazábamos, como siempre hacíamos. No obstante algo me consternó, por lo que me escondí detrás de un auto y observé. Desde adentro de su mansión, porque el hogar de Ren es tan grande como eso, vi salir a Horokeu Usui y de adentro a quien yo creía enfermo. Luego me sorprendió ver cómo el muchacho de cabello azul unía sus labios con los de mi novio, y lo peor, en vez de alejarlo, le correspondió. Acto seguido, se despidieron y se alejaron con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa… como las que Ren me dirigía a mí y nadie más.

Al día siguiente falté al colegio y apagué mi celular, no quería que me molestaran. Cuando lo prendí, descubrí que tenía muchos mensajes, principalmente del equipo de porristas –del cual soy parte– y de los jugadores de diferentes equipos de deportes, menos del club de ajedrez. Pero no había ninguno de Ren, ni uno solo. Desconsolada volví a llorar y no salí de mi casa sino a las ocho de la noche, para ir a buscar consuelo a la casa de Mari y Machi, y quizá también con Kanna. Las tres habían sido adoptadas por una familia adinerada que buscaba hijas obedientes y bonitas, o al menos eso me dijeron mis padres. Marion tiene mi edad, Matilda es un año mayor que yo y Kanna ya va a la universidad.

—Tranquila, Jeanne —me consoló Machi mientras me acariciaba la espalda. —Estoy segura de que sólo estás cometiendo un error.

—Sí —aseguró la mayor desde la ventana mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. —Ese chico te adora, jamás te haría algo así.

—Tal vez tengan razón —dije entre sollozos y limpiándome las lágrimas con mi pañuelo. —Tal vez esto es un simple malentendido —. Intenté sonreír y convencerme de que habían sido sólo cosas mías y que nada de lo que había visto había pasado realmente.

—Marion cree que no deberías hablarle sobre esto, o puede pensar que lo espiabas o desconfiabas de él —dijo la rubia con su típico aire depresivo y refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona.

—Yo creo que deberías encararlo, por si acaso —le contradijo Machi.

—Marion cree que estás equivocada…

— ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!

Me sentía confundida y no sabía qué hacer o qué contestarle a mis amigas, por suerte Kanna se dio cuenta de ello.

—Silencio —habló mientras arrojaba fuera su cigarrillo apagado. —Jeanne hará lo que ella crea conveniente y lo que le de la gana.

Lo yo creí conveniente en ese momento fue no decirle nada a Ren y fingir que todo era como siempre. Pero fue él el que comenzó a marcar que no todo estaba bien. Al cabo de dos semanas me di cuenta de que nada iba a ser como antes, que había algo que se había quebrado entre nosotros y eso era nuestra relación. Pero no me importó cuántas veces me rechazó, cuántas veces me dijo que estaba enfermo cuando yo sabía que estaba con ese muchacho. Tampoco le hice caso a los muchos chicos que nos veían separados y se me acercaban con deseos de conquistarme, no les hice caso todo por ti, Ren. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que me dejarías por un chico como Horokeu Usui.

– – –

**Nota Final:** Ta-da! xD así termina el tercer cap de esta extraña historia, lamento si a alguna le gusta el RenxJeanne, pero a mí no me gusta ¬¬ nunca le pude ver futuro a esa pareja, incluso me preguntó cómo se le ocurrió a Takei que Men sea hijo de esa chica ¬¬… pero bueno, siendo fiel al pedido de Mel y consecuentemente a la mente del creador de Shaman King, he ahí la perdición de la pareja muajajajaja xD


	5. Capítulo IV

Hola chicas! Mil y un gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta como va la historia ^^. Lamento si sienten que tengo algo en contra de la pobre Jeanne, porque realmente no la odio, solo no me cae bien xD. Angekila no es necesario que escribas un review laaaaargo por cada cap, me conformo con saber que lo lees y te gusta; y Mel no sabes lo que alegra que te guste, porque creo que no tienes idea de lo que me costó plantear esta maldita historia, me costó HORRORES! La intenté escribir tres o cinco veces hasta que quedó esto que leen en estos capítulos! Me acordé de tu familia como nunca y en kahia que tuvo la idea de hacer la actividad! … bueno ahora que ya me desahogué ^^, lean.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío, la canción tampoco.

**Aclaraciones:** no estoy de acuerdo con ningún pensamiento y/o actitud descripto en el cap siguiente, es más, estoy en su contra.

– – –

_Capítulo IV:_

_Que llegaría el momento_

_Pirika Usui_

Llevé mi mano a mi boca para cubrirla y que no se notara el bostezo que salió de ella. Hace tiempo que no estaba tan cansada, quizá no fue buena idea quedarme en casa de Tamao, y con Manta que no paraba de estudiar. La pobrecita estuvo llorando hasta tarde, me sorprende que pueda llevar esa rutina suya de lamentarse hasta altas horas de la noche. Ahora bien, ¿para qué me llamó a mí, siendo que estaba ese enanito con ella? Aunque el pobre estaba tan ocupado con el estudio que ni siquiera se quedó hasta que Tamao se durmió. Yo sí me quedé a acompañarla como buena amiga que soy. Pero que conste, todavía no la entiendo.

Por suerte, esta mañana se levantó de muy buen humor, al menos sonreía. Tal vez tenga que ver con el moreno de peinado ridículo, el hijo del viejo que cuenta chistes en le bar de la esquina, Chocolove McDonell. Es un extranjero que habla el japonés a su manera, tal vez por eso es que me dan risas sus chistes aunque no tengan gracias alguna. Bueno, el punto es que él nos contó un chiste sobre no sé qué y le dio una linda flor a Tamao, lo que la hizo sonreír y reír de camino a la escuela. El morenito es muy agradable, a veces no entiendo porqué mi hermano no lo quiere. Dice que es un afro pervertido que cuenta chistes de cuarta; y a él le gusta el malhumorado, pero sexy, de Ren Tao y nadie le dice nada.

Ahora que lo pienso, las cosas entre Ren y su novia no andan muy bien. Por ello miro disimuladamente el lugar que ocupa la "Doncella", como le dicen los chicos, tiene la cabeza gacha y los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Quizá por fin el chino abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa no es para él, sinceramente preferiría que estuviera con cualquier chica, o hasta con mi hermano, a que está con esa blanquita presumida. Y aunque sea un poco malo de mi parte, no pude evitar sonreír cuando los vi a un costado del patio discutiendo y cuando él se fue y la dejó llorando. ¿Se nota mucho que la odio?

Pues si no se nota, no me molesta decirlo: odio a Jeanne IronMaiden, la odio. Ella me cae mal, odio su mundo perfecto rodeado de gente perfecta. Su cuerpito perfecto de capitana de porristas y nadie nota que come como un cerdo, no lo entiendo. Yo por poco y me mato para estar delgada y ella no hace ni el mínimo esfuerzo y es un palito la hija de puta. No tiene hermanos, no debe compartir nada con nadie, yo tengo al cuida de Horo-Horo que me persigue a sol y sombra porque dice que no le gustan los novios que tengo. Ella tenía al chico perfecto de novio, o sea, Ren Tao, es sexy, capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, su familia es millonaria, su hermana es abogada, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Mi hermano por lo único que resalta es por ser gay, ainu y "amar a todo ser vivo", inclusive a quienes le odian, es un completo tonto al que le cuesta matemáticas. A veces me avergüenza tanto…

Pero no odio a mi hermano, simplemente espero a que se mude de la casa y se vaya con un chico lindo; y si ese chico lindo, por obra y gracias del cosmos, resultara ser Ren Tao, me haría la hermana más feliz del mundo. Tendría al cuñado más genial de todos y podría ver la cara de tristeza de Jeanne. Y hablando de ella, la tonta se ha levantado de su asiento y ha salido del salón, quizá va al baño a llorar porque ese bombón la dejó… Sí… cómo la odio… Pero no puedo evitar suspirar por sus desgracias y añorar su maldita vida.

Unos minutos después veo entrar al salón al profesor de historia, Lyserg Diethel, tiene un semblante triste hoy, sus ojos no brillan con la chispa de siempre. Parece preocupado y es lógico, él siempre se preocupa por sus alumnos, es un hombre muy responsable. Pero muy distraído. De seguro todavía piensa que no lo reconocí en aquella fiesta que dieron los hermanos Apaches. Chrome, el mayor de los dos, amigo de Lyserg de la universidad; y Nichrome, el menor, amigo de Ren que invitó a toda la escuela. De seguro también piensa no sé que fue él el que me besó esa misma noche. Tal vez pensó que yo fui una chica fácil, porque dejé que él me quitara la virginidad que tanto guardé para alguien especial. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? A mi profesor de historia le tengo mucha más confianza que a cualquier chico inexperto u hombre mayor que yo con experiencia. Obviamente, no le conté nada a nadie, porque… ¿qué pensarían de nosotros?

Lo malo es que tengo la impresión de que él siente algo más por mí, aunque espero que no. Pero me está mirando, no mira a la clase, me está viendo a mí. ¡Oh por dios, un hombre más grande que yo me mira con "esa" mirada! Sólo bajo la cabeza, un poquito sonrojada. A veces me incomoda, pero es profesor, debería de poder disimular mejor lo que pasa, después de todo… soy su alumna primero y algo más después… creo.

No entiendo cómo es que se fija en mí y no en una mujer madura, todavía no logro quitarme este cuerpo regordete de niñita. Hace mucho que lo intento, pero siento que cada vez que pruebo algo dulce, como un chocolate, una torta, o casi cualquier cosa, engordo más y más. Comencé quitando cualquier cosa entre comidas, ya sea dulce o salado. Pero ni con eso bastó, todavía veía los rollitos de grasa en el espejo. Por eso terminé por no almorzar, porque como almorzamos en la cafetería de la escuela, ni el cuida de mi hermano ni el vigilante de mi padre se dan cuenta. En la cena les digo que no tengo hambre y como son partidarios de "cenar como un mendigo" no se enojan. En las fiestas es el único momento en donde como realmente mucho, pero después siento una angustia horrible que sólo se va si devuelvo todo lo que comí. No hay otra forma que vomitarlo en el baño, es asqueroso, pero es mejor que esa sensación de angustia.

Y ahora que sé que Lyserg me mira, realmente me gustaría estar bonita para él. O si no ese hermoso momento que viví esa noche en la fiesta no se volverá a repetir, no más pasión, no más amor. Tampoco quiero preocupar a mi hermano y mi papá, pero es porque ellos no se dan cuenta de lo gorda que estoy.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener el cuerpo de Jeanne? Sí, mi odio hacia ella viene de los celos. Pero… ¿qué importa? Esta noche habrá una fiesta en las bodegas abandonadas, será organizada por Kanna Bismarch, no sé bien quién es ella, pero ni modo. ¡Habrá diversión y poca comida! Y lo mejor, ninguna "Doncella". No puedo evitar que una alegre sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro y que el ruido de mi estómago se haga notorio en medio del silencio de la clase.

– – –

**Nota final:** Ahí, termina y como ya escribí todo al principio, me despido con una saludo bastante extraño ^^. Gracias por leer, nos leemos!

OMG! Que error el mío! Gracias shiro por marcármelo! No lo había notado xD jeje perdón…


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** los siguiente personajes no soy míos, son de Takei; "No te va a gustar" le dio título.

– – –

_Capítulo V:_

_Ese maldito momento. _

_Hao Asakura_

¡Ah! ¡No lo soporto! Esto se está haciendo interminable, eterno, ni siquiera el maldito reloj de mi muñeca se adelanta. Sólo suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el banco, recibiendo un regaño de mi profesor actual. La escuela cada vez se hace más y más insoportable, y lo peor es que no es por las materias. Simplemente no puedo cargar con mi consciencia que tiene ayudantes externos que hacen mis errores más dolorosos aún.

El profesor me regaña por no estarle prestando atención y con un bufido me reincorporo. Suspiro y miro a mi lado vacío, obvio porque nadie quiere compartir el banco conmigo desde que se enteraron de que seré padre. Sí, seré padre, mi novia está en la dulce espera, no se imaginan lo feliz que estoy. ¡Si tan sólo fuera mi novia! ¡No, no era, no es, ni será mi novia; era la novia de mi hermano! ¡Sí, soy el peor ser sobre la faz de la tierra! Pero no me entienden y por más que les pida perdón, inclusive de rodillas, ellos no me perdonarán. Bueno… es que yo tampoco me lo perdono.

Imposible perdonármelo cuando las miradas de Yoh, mi hermano gemelo –con mi mismo rostro, pero con el pelo más corto y con una sonrisa jodidamente estúpida para diferenciarnos–, y de Anna, su novia embarazada de tres meses, clavadas en mi nuca. Bueno… la de Yoh no es tan fija como la de Anna, él tiene la mirada perdida en las alucinaciones que le causan esas malditas hierbas o sustancias, porque ya no sé si las fuma o se las inyecta. La de la rubia es más fija, más directa y parece una daga que se me clava en mi carne con una fuerza inimaginable. Ninguno tiene idea de que yo también me siento mal por la situación, ninguno se da cuenta de que quiero llorar con ellos, pero no importa, porque a fin de cuenta yo no quiero llorar.

Todavía pasa por mi cabeza la reacción de mi hermano cuando se enteró, no que yo era le padre, sino que Anna esperaba a un hijo. Por mi cabeza no se me pasaba la idea de que fuera mío, en ese momento no lo pensé, sólo me alegré por ellos e intenté calmar el mar de nervios de mi madre, con quien vive Yoh, y el humor "reprochante" de mi padre, con quien vivo yo. Sí, sí, mis padres están separados desde que tengo uso de razón –no sé porqué se separaron, pero ni modo me importa–, yo vivo con mi padre, Mikihisa Maki, un hombre bastante "extraño" por así decirle, porque aunque se preocupa por sobremanera por mi seguridad, es tan despistado y distraído como mi hermano, por lo que no es muy difícil salir de casa.

Ahora bien, nuestra madre, Keiko Asakura es otra historia. Ella suele ser muy estricta y se empecina, junto con sus padres, nuestros abuelos, en hacer cumplir las tradiciones familiares y toda esa tontería, por eso mismo llevamos el apellido de nuestra madre y no de nuestro padre. Pero a la vez es muy amable y comprensiva, siendo su más horrible defecto el desesperarse ante los hechos "catastróficos" que ocurrieron. Mi padre me contó que, a pesar de haberse mostrado tranquila en el parto, cuando se enteró de su embarazo estaba hecha un atado de nervios. Que bueno que yo lo único que saqué de ella fue lo histérico, que no es lo mismo que ser nervioso.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando vimos la cara exageradamente pálida de Anna esa misma tarde, cuando iríamos todos al doctor para que la revisara. Ella entró en la casa como un simple espíritu, con ella venían nuestros abuelos. En cierta forma me alarmé al verla así, ella era una chica si bien no enérgica, a su alrededor siempre se mantuvo un aura bastante fuerte y vigorosa, ahora no había nada de ello. Lo venía sospechando cuando mi hermano me afirmó, y casi me juró, que usaban protección en cada encuentro sexual que tenían, pero no lo creí sino hasta que ella me fulminó con la mirada y dijo voz con firme:

—Yoh, no es tuyo… es de Hao —y con esas mismas palabras mi pequeño gran mundo se vino a pique por la colina de mi vida.

Comenzó la crisis de la familia Asakura que ya había sobrevivido a un divorcio y había admitido el hecho de que Yoh y Anna se casaran cuando fueran mayores de edad, hecho que ellos aceptaron con bastante madurez. Pero con ese acontecimiento todo cambió y se puso patas arriba. Ya no salgo de noche, tengo que estar al pendiente de Anna y hacerme responsable de mis actos. Fue mi culpa, lo sé y lo reconozco, pero no pueden atribuirme a mí el hecho de que Yoh regrese a las drogas, ¿yo qué culpa tengo que él sea un miserable adicto? Sí, lo sumí en la depresión de sentirse rechazado de nuevo, ¿pero eso es tan condenable?... Horriblemente sí, traicioné a mi hermano, traicioné a mi familia, le fallé a Anna, no la cuidé como debía.

Mi hermano me tuvo la confianza suficiente como para que esa noche yo llevara a su novia a su casa después de la fiesta de los Apaches. No era un camino difícil, pero sí bastante alejado, puesto que ella vive con mis abuelos –es huérfana y se le entregó a nuestros abuelos maternos su custodia– que tiene la casa lejos de la casa principal Asakura. Sólo yo logré sacar la licencia de conducir, y nunca me han sacado una multa por nada de nada, claro que papá casi nunca me presta el auto porque dice que conduzco como loco. Y fue en ese maldito trayecto de la casa de Yoh a la casa de Anna en que mi mente divagó por la silueta de ella, para culminar en le maldito momento en que le di vida a ese ser en su vientre.

Y para como de mis males, ver la mirada de ese idiota de Ren Tao fija en la puerta me desespera. De seguro espera a Horokeu Usui, el tarado amigo de Yoh que andaba detrás de mí con su sonrisa de homosexual. No es que tenga celos ahora que sé que el "liberal" y el "estructurado" andan en algo, pero es que me molestan sus pequeños problemas, yo sí tengo problemas. ¡Viene un niño en camino, mi hermano está drogado y su ex novia me quiere hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por un horrible instante de confusión!

– – –

**Nota final:** Qué onda? xD, así la dejo con un nervioso y presionado Hao que gracias al cielo no es está al lado mío o me asesinaría, o bien a la inventora de esta circunstancia que no soy yo xD. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que no me parto la cabeza para nada, al menos este fanfic va quedando bien, según ustedes claro está.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Creí haber subido esto ayer… pero veo que no -_-'. Yo y mi cabeza despistada, sólo lean y ante cualquier duda que no sea espoiler, me preguntan, ok? Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: **SK no es mío, los títulos tampoco.

– – –

_Capítulo VI:_

_De mirar para un costado_

_Lyserg Diethel_

__Me pone muy mal ver a mis alumnos llorando y más si se trata de una chica como Jeanne. Para mí ella es una suerte de alumna modelo, es exitosa en todo lo que se propone porque logra lo que sea que ella quiera. Admito que verla al lado de un muchacho como Ren Tao me desconcierta dado que no alcanzo a comprender cómo es que un ser con su temperamento pueda tener una relación con alguien tan dulce. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizá haya un lado de él que no conozco.

Por otro lado el joven Tao es un chico realmente brillante, es muy inteligente y tiene una memoria de elefante digna de ser reconocida. Exactamente por eso y pese a mi poca simpatía hacia él, lo designé como tutor casi oficial de Horokeu Usui. Si bien éste último no necesitaba ayuda para cuando idiomas se trataba, para el resto de las materias sí necesita, y yo pensé que Ren sería una buena opción. Además, aunque no lo haya planeado, el muchacho chino suavizó un poco su carácter y ya no comete tantos "delitos" como antes. Y a la vez, aunque esto sí estuvo planeado desde un principio, el muchacho de cabellos extrañamente celestes subió sus notas y pudo mantener su beca, que amenazaba con ser suspendida.

Entré en el salón y saludé a los alumnos casi sin detenerme en mi andar. Directamente me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y acomodé las carpetas que traía. Ordené medianamente lo papeles que no había guardado de mi última clase, tengo esa molesta costumbre que al final me quita tiempo de enseñanza con mi otro grupo de alumnos. Claro que a ellos no les importa, mientras menos tarea tengan mejor. En ese sentido no me gusta ser maestro, pero no me quedó otra opción teniendo en cuanta que me gusta que los demás aprendan. Quizás debí de haber sido detective como mi padre, pero yo tenía anhelos de ayudar de otra manera, ¿qué puedo hacerle a mis gustos?

—Muy bien… comencemos con la clase, chicos —digo intentando captar su atención, pero al elevar la cabeza noto una figurita que no había notado sino hasta ese momento. Es Pirika Usui, la hermanita de Horokeu. No puedo evitar que un suspiro se escape de mis labios al contemplarla.

Sé que no debo tener preferencias con nadie, y mucho menos por uno de mis alumnos. Al menos la niña es todo lo contrario a su hermano, puesto que aunque a simple vista parece un chica hueca que sólo se preocupa por su apariencia, la escuela no le cuesta y tiene calificaciones relativamente altas, menos en idiomas –que cruel ironía–. Pero si hay algo que realmente me pesa al contemplarla es el hecho de recordar la noche de pasión que me atrevía a tener con ella en esa maldita fiesta de hace ya tres meses.

Aún hoy no recuerdo bien cómo hizo el extraño de Chrome para convencerme de ir a ese lugar. Sin embargo no puedo negar el haberlo pasado muy bien al reunirme con mis otros amigos de la universidad: Silver y Kalim. Todo había comenzado bien, no habíamos tenido problemas, excepto por la borrachera que se agarró un tipo que ni siquiera Chrome conocía y que tuvimos que echar de la fiesta, pero más allá de todo la pasamos bien. O al menos eso pensé hasta que vi al hermanito del anfitrión, Nichrome, entre la multitud de gente. Recién en ese momento caí en cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de muchachos jóvenes con nosotros, todos de la misma escuela donde doy clases.

Entre los chicos que yo conocía logré distinguir a uno de los Asakura, para mi vergüenza se me confunden ambos hermanos por lo que no sé bien quién era, pero creo que era el novio de Anna porque estaba sentado junto a ella con una bebida en la mano. También pude distinguir a Tamao y Manta, dos personajes que no me imaginaba ver en el estado en que los vi, se podría decir que no lo esperaba de ellos. Me extraño no ver entre todos ellos a Horokeu, puesto que sé perfectamente que es amante de las fiestas porque, según lo que él mismo dice, hay probabilidades de encontrar un chico lindo. Por otro lado, tampoco estaba Ren Tao, que es raro que no ande con Nichrome o con Jeanne, a quien tampoco vi. Por suerte porque no quiero imaginarme a esa muchachita con este montón de pendejos.

Lamentablemente no pude evitar reconocer a mi alumna predilecta, es decir, a Pirika Usui. Desde que la conocía, siendo mi alumna, sentí que de sus ojos emanaba una esencia especial, algo que no podía explicar de alguna manera que sonara coherente. Cada vez que la veía dar las lecciones orales sólo la contemplaba sin poder concentrarme del todo en lo que decía, sino en cómo lo decía. Casi podía definir su cuerpo debajo de la ropa, pero mi mente de maestro no me permitía aventurarme más allá. Esa noche la vi radiante, parecía años mayor de lo que realmente es. No pude conmigo, no pude contener el instinto casi animal de poseerla, de tenerla entre mis brazos, estrecharla como sólo un amante puede hacerlo; y todo eso hice en esa noche, casi sin darme cuenta de que le sacaba algo más que simplemente eso.

Era virgen y yo le quité lo que ella había guardado para alguien. Tal vez las pocas dosis de alcohol hicieron estragos en mí y no estaba en mis cabales, pero no caí en ese momento cuando ella se desnudaba frente a mí. Cuando desperté y sentí su cuerpo aún caliente acurrucado en mi pecho, caí en cuenta de lo que había cometido. Además, por mínimo que sea, vi su cuerpo extremadamente flaco tanto que podía pasar la mano por su pecho y sentir sus costillas, me sentí horrible. Simplemente me vestí, cuidando de no despertarla, y me fui de ese hotel que no sé con qué tarjeta pagué.

Los días que siguieron el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo no se alejó de mi mente, con preocupación claro está. Se notaba que sus problemas con su físico habían pasado a mayores, pero no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla. No puedo sin revelar el secreto que parece que ella tampoco piensa revelar. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, estoy atado de pies y manos, mas lo peor es la tentación que vive conmigo de repetir ese acto hermoso.

Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que mirar hacia otro lado e ignorar la mirada que clava sobre mí, porque estoy seguro de que sabe que fui yo y que lo hizo a propósito. No tengo otra opción, ella es mi alumna, debo intenta corregir sus exámenes, castigarla como al resto si hace algo mal, no puedo simplemente detenerme a contemplarla y dejar pasar la clase, por eso mismo es que estoy ignorando la mirada que sé que me dirige. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo una carrera que debo mantener limpia, ella tiene una vida que vivir donde yo no encajo. Quizá cuando termina la secundaria, quizá cuando haya crecido y madurado y si nuestros sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, podamos ser algo más que sólo la alumna y el profesor. Pero ahora… el curso debe seguir y yo debo enseñar.

– – –

**Nota final:** Muy bien, esa fue la narración de Lyserg. No me sentí muy escribiendo algo así, pero qué se le va a hacer, que conste que estoy en contra del típico "maestro baboso" –pero que conste que admito haberme aprovechado de eso en algunas lecciones orales xD–. Sin más que agregar que el gracias por leer y comentar, me despido ^^ .


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío, el título tampoco.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva_ son las intervenciones de Matamune.

**No estoy de acuerdo con las actitudes que este personaje adopta en esta historia, aclaro por si acaso.**

– – –

_Capítulo VII:_

_Y no verte en mis mañanas_

_Yoh Asakura_

Agh… que dolor de cabeza. Me está matando esto, la situación me puede, siento que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento… Sí… en cualquier momento me desvaneceré y todo terminará… Todo acabará y no seré más que otro espíritu flotante de los pasillos de mi casa… ¿A quién engaño? Si estoy más que vivo y esos espíritus sólo son los pasos del perro de mi madre que corre por ellos jugando con su pelota favorita. Siento que mi vida es miserable, la más miserable de todas las vidas del planeta. Hacía años que no me sentía así. _¿Solo y amargado de tu existencia? Pues ciertamente sí. _Lo que me faltaba.

Como no está Horokeu sentado a mi lado esta mañana, aparece Matamune, el "fantasma" del gato que tenía a los ocho años y que atropellaron en frente de mi casa. Pero ahora en el "más allá", él camina en dos patas, habla y usa ropa. _En realidad… soy solo un invento de tu subconsciente, que se manifiesta de esta manera cuando has abusado de sustancias alucinógenas. _También habla con palabras muy complicadas.

He tenido problemas con la marihuana desde que tenía doce años, cuando un chaman loco me convidó y no lo pude dejar más, también tenía una depresión que ningún psicólogo infantil o adolescente logró desaparecer. Yo creo que papá y mamá ponía muchas esperanzas en esos pobres hombres que sólo hacían su trabajo.

Recuerdo lo miserable de mis mañanas, al despertar con esa ansiedad que sólo calmaba fumando un poco y después desayunando. Recuerdo las lágrimas que derramaba mi madre a escondidas cuando me mandaban de vuelta a la escuela porque tenía un olor que espantaba hasta al profesor. También recuerdo cómo mi hermano y mi padre hacían lo posible por ayudarme, cómo fracasaban en sus intentos y cómo se frustraban a más no poder. Terminé por juntarme en las noches en casa de Nichrome –a quien conocí en un centro de rehabilitación– para fumar, no hablábamos y nos ignorábamos en la escuela, pero ese era el mejor momento con un desconocido.

Muy pronto la marihuana ya no lograba el efecto que yo deseaba, llevándome al máximo de los delirios, que ya ni Matamune podía desplomar. Comencé a oler y fumar otras hierbas, pero no lograba el efecto que quería. Solía pararme en la ventana del departamento de Nichrome y gritar que me iría a ver a mi gato, por suerte el muchacho quizá todavía no había quemado todas sus neuronas, por lo que me detenía a tiempo. Un día, me vio tan desesperado, quizá notó que ese día no había ido a la escuela y me había quedado toda la noche con mis lindas hierbas, esperando conciliar el sueño. Ese día él me entregó una jeringa que yo me inyecté, logrando regresar ese hermoso mundo sin preocupaciones. Cuando el dolor de mis brazos por la cantidad de inyecciones se incrementó y se hizo notorio, la desesperación de mi familia y el desplomo completo y oficial de mi vida fue más visible.

_Pero apareció Anna Kyoyama y tu mundo cambió. _Si… estoy seguro de que fue una idea de mi familia, pero no me importa. Muy pronto ella, con su carácter mandón, pedante, frío, pero con su mirada decidida y piadosa, que hacía notar que había tenido una vida difícil, volteó todo mi mundo. Como si hubiera sido mi nueva droga comencé a verme mucho tiempo con ella y ella conmigo, empecé a sonreír todo el tiempo y ella también. La amaba, la amo, tanto que dejé completamente cualquier droga cuando aceptó ser mi novia, de eso ya un año. Y me traicionó.

Recuerdo ese día, me desplomé frente a todos cuando supe que el hijo era de Hao, y supe de inmediato cuándo había sido. Sólo le pedí que llevara a mi novia a su casa, porque yo no podía manejar, él se tardó más de la cuenta y me dijo que había dado una vuelta mal y se había perdido, pero todo había sido mentira. Ella me traicionó, él me traicionó, confié en ambos, pero al final parece que estoy destinado a estar todas las mañanas solo, sin hermano y sin novia. Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo Horo-Horo estaba para ayudarme en ese momento, todos me dejaron.

Lo único que me dejó seguir viviendo fueron las drogas que volví a consumir. Me volví a encontrar con Nichrome, a quien no le conté nada, sé que se enteró después y que ahora sabe todos mis pesares. Gasté todo mi dinero en cualquier sustancia que tuviera disponible, no me importaba y no me importa con tal de olvidar este dolor que siento ahora. No puedo creer aún cómo llegué a la escuela y cómo es que estoy sentado aún. Prefiero el dolor físico y no puedo esperar a que suene el timbre del receso para correr al baño e inyectarme antes de ver a Anna y Hao de nuevo, el sólo verlos me causa asco, me molesta, me duele como un daga. _Yoh, debes controlarte… Recuerda: todo tiene solución. _

—No, esto no tiene solución… ya nada tiene solución… Odio mi maldita vida —dije en voz baja al asiento vacío a mi lado, donde esta Matamune.

– – –

Nota final: Qué onda? Espero les haya gustado este cap, que debo admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendo, estoy descubriendo con cada capítulo que lo que se me hace más fácil de imaginar y escribir es a la gente drogada o psicótica (verán porqué en los siguientes caps xD). En fin, este fue un depresivo Yoh, al cual comprendo perfectamente. Para todos los cornudos y cornudas, las drogas no son la opción.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Hola! Supongo que este es una suerte de capítulo decisivo para que ustedes, mis queridas lectoras (porque no creo que haya chicos leyendo esto jeje) decidan si quieren o no a Anna. La verdad, me costó un poco ponerme en su lugar, pero al final salió esto. Espero les guste y no la odien tanto n.n'**

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no es mío, y la frase de No te va a gustar.

– – –

_Capítulo VIII:_

_Ni sonreír con tu voz_

_Anna Kyoyama_

Hao… ¡Oh, Hao cómo pudiste hacer esto, maldito imbécil! No puedo quitar mi mirada de ese idiota y ahora siento las emociones que pensé que no sentiría nunca por nadie y que no dejaría salir, siento que lo odio, siento que me odio, siento lástima por Yoh, que debe estar pensando que soy una vulgar puta que se acuesta con cualquiera y que lo tiene a él de figurita. Inspiré y exhalé un par de veces, intentando calmarme. Parece que es verdad que durante el embarazo los sentimientos de una mujer se desatan como nunca antes. Lo peor es que toda la escuela lo sabe y yo sólo quiero estar sola en este momento. Todavía no entiendo cómo se divulgó el rumor que terminó siendo una realidad.

Suspiré y quité mi mirada de odio del mayor de los gemelos, para dirigirla hacia el menor, mi novio o ex-novio viendo las circunstancias. Recuerdo lo mucho que luchamos todos para hacer que dejara sus adicciones, recuerdo las lágrimas que derramé por él cuando estaba sola en casa, recuerdo las veces que lo abofeteé cuando lo veía con esa maldita hierba y las veces que dejé mi mano izquierda en la mejilla de Hao por bajar los brazos y no querer seguir con el tratamiento de Yoh. Me hubiera enfrentado a cualquiera con tal de ayudarlo, incluso a mis tutores, hasta ese extremo lo amo. Pero cometí un grave error.

Esa noche nos fuimos de la fiesta unas horas antes de que terminara, porque el olor a marihuana hacía que Yoh se sintiera muy nervioso y ansioso, extrañamente Nichrome nos comprendió y se despidió de nosotros personalmente y con una sonrisa. Yo le resté importancia, después de todo es un tipo muy extraño y sé perfectamente que es un adicto que abandonó cualquier tratamiento. Me quedé sin crédito en mi celular, por lo que Hao nos llevó hasta la casa donde vivían él y su padre, y donde dormiría Yoh esa noche. Con un nudo en el estómago, recuerdo que Hao ofreció llevarme a casa, después de todo todavía podía manejar correctamente, y con el consentimiento de Yoh fui con él.

Los dos partimos en silencio, por mi mente comenzó a pasar el deseo por ese joven que tenía al lado. Muchas mujeres pasaron por él, yo jamás le había tocado un pelo y eso que hasta lo había visto en bóxers al igual que a su hermano. La curiosidad manó de mi mente y se reflejó en mis ojos, él lo notó y detuvo el auto a dos cuadras de mi casa. Nos miramos, no hablamos en ese instante, él tenía los ojos cristalinos de la lujuria que lo abrumaba. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerlo me intimidó y no pude siquiera moverme cuando me besó y desató la marea de emociones que me abrumó desde ese momento en adelante.

Nos desvestimos rápidamente, tocando y lamiendo cada parte de nuestra piel. Él era mucho más rudo que Yoh, cuando me penetró sentí un dolor placentero que con su hermano no sentía jamás. Me sentí horrible después de haberlos comparado, pero mi mente nublada no podía hacer otra cosa. Tuvimos sexo en el auto del Señor Asakura y sin protección. Con eso traicioné la promesa que le hice a mis tutores de cuidarme siempre, porque todavía era muy joven para quedar embarazada o correr el riesgo de ello, también rompí la promesa a Yoh de ser sincera y cuidarnos los dos a fin de estar lo más confiados posible y disfrutarlo igual. Pero todo se destrozó en ese instante, cuando sentí cómo Hao eyaculaba dentro de mí. Con un empujón lo aparté y nos vestimos tan rápido como pudimos.

—Anna… yo… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear, nunca lo había visto tan arrepentido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Llévame a casa, ¡ahora! —le grité como una orden antes de bajar mi cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar la vergüenza que me atacó al instante.

Entré en mi casa sin despedirme y me encerré en mi habitación. Lloré en silencio en la ducha y cuando me acosté. Recé para que no fuera a dar la casualidad de estar ovulando o para que ningún esperma de Hao haya llegado o sido lo bastante fuerte, me dormí con la esperanza de que todo haya sido un sueño o una horrible pesadilla. A las dos semanas me di cuenta de que no, evidentemente no, mis rezos no fueron escuchados. No encontraba la manera de decírselo a todos. No podía, simplemente no podía, tenía miedo y nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Al final fueron mis tutores quienes se enteraron por un error mío, al hablar sola cuando me creía justamente eso, sola. Me reprendieron, parecían muy enojados, me obligaron a ir al doctor y a decirle a la familia la verdad. Gracias a ellos pude decirlo todo y encerrarme en la jaula que yo misma armé.

Yoh… Ya no escucharé más su alegre sonrisa, ya no veré más su rostro radiante de la alegría, ya no esbozaré mi pequeña sonrisa, la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él. Me despediré de todos esos hermosos momentos que pasé con Yoh, esos momentos que desearía que regresaran y que me envolvieran para no alejarlos nunca más, pero ya todo está perdido. Yo espero, con mi vientre que se hincha más y más, una vida que no debió haber sido concebida en estas circunstancias. Llevo el fruto de mi error conmigo y cuando ese niño o niña nazca y quizás herede algún rasgo de su tío, me recordará toda mi vida mi horrible error.

– – –

**Nota final:** Ahí termina esta narración de Anna, una Annita que nunca pensé que escribiría alguna vez xD. Espero me den sus opiniones en sus comentarios, nos leemos ^^


	10. Capítulo IX

**Es una narración de Ren Tao, aunque eso ya lo sabía de seguro -_-', igualmente, les aconsejo que si no recuerdan exactamente qué pasó con nuestra parejita homosexual, se remitan al Capítulo II y/o al Capítulo I. Espero les guste este cap y terminen odiando a En tanto como yo cuando lo escribí jeje.**

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King es de Takei y el título de "No te va a gustar".

– – –

_Capítulo IX:_

_Es sentirme acorralado_

_Ren Tao_

Pasaron las horas de la escuela, ya no tengo la más mínima esperanza de que aparezcas, creo que quizá me odias y no te culpo, después de todo yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. Apenas sí tuve el valor de terminar todo lo que había comenzado con Jeanne. Quizá estoy un poco loco por dar por terminada una relación con la chica más bonita y popular de la escuela, además de ser la que mis padres aceptan, pero no quiero lastimarla. Ya suficiente con lo que le hice a Horokeu, le dije que nunca más lo molestaría, que nunca más lo golpearía siquiera, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba acorralado y confundido, tenía miedo.

¡Sí, yo, el gran Ren Tao, temblaba como cachorro! ¡¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso? También soy humano y hasta yo tengo mis miedos, y mi mayor miedo es que mi padre se entere de que me acosté con un hombre y me destroce de pies a cabeza… como hizo cuando tenía nueve años. Todavía me da escalofríos de sólo recordarlo: yo había llevado a casa un oso de peluche que un compañero me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que estaba contento… muy contento. Le dije a mi familia que me gustaba ese chico, que me parecía lindo, mi mamá y mi hermana me dijeron que estaba mal, pero yo era muy obstinado como para hacerles caso. Pero papá fue el problema, cuando sin querer se me escapó comentarle, con una excitación y alegría inmensa como todo niño de nueve años, que el chico me había besado y él se abalanzó sobre mí. Recién dejó de dolerme todo una semana después. Jamás volví a esa escuela, nunca volví a ver al chico y terminé por tenerle terror a mi padre hasta el día de hoy.

De más está decir que ese maldito oso fue destrozado hace años, que mi padre lo desgarró con odio frente a mis ojos de nueve años de vida. Supongo que la única razón por la que la cabeza cercenada del animal de felpa está escondida en mi ropero es porque me aferré a ella y entre llantos le imploré que me la dejara. Nunca le he contado esa historia a alguien más, sólo mi hermana sabe exactamente todo, pero prometió con contarle jamás a nadie. De todos modos, ese es un hecho aislado, lo que pasó con Horo fue muy distinto.

Me desperté esa mañana con un ligero dolor en mi trasero por culpa del bruto de Horokeu que parece virgen de cómo se mueve, no obstante sé que si lo fuera yo no podría levantarme siquiera. Estaba solo y supuse que el ainu se había marchado, lo insulté por eso, aunque en voz baja. Escuché el timbre y pensé que la sirvienta habría atendido, por lo que me vestí tranquilamente y salí de mi cuarto. Mas al bajar noté que me había equivocado y lo que vi me heló la sangre: un ramo de flores estaba destrozado, como a pisotones, en el suelo y mi padre sujetaba del cuello a Horo-Horo, que en cuanto me vio sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Ren, que bueno que despiertas, este "chico" te trajo eso —dijo En Tao, mi padre, señalando las flores y pronunciando la palabra "chico" como si pronunciara la palabra "marica". Horo me miró suplicante, como implorando que lo ayudara y yo hice lo único que podía hacer, puesto que el miedo, o el pánico quizá, me dominó: fingí indiferencia con un aire altanero y caminé hacia ambos con tranquilidad y una sonrisa que denotaba humillación.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Del único puto mariquita, digo, homosexual asumido de la escuela? —dije sonriendo con burla, Horo me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y ni siquiera se imaginó cómo me dolió el alma al llamarlo así después de la cantidad de veces que me dijo que le dolía la palabra "puto".

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó mi padre con autosuficiencia, al tiempo que lo dejaba libre y el pobre de mi… amigo, creo… caía de rodillas al suelo. Lo vi a los ojos con indiferencia, por suerte pude fingir frialdad cuando me destrozó el verlo llorar en silencio. —Tú sácalo, hijo —volvió a hablar mi padre y entendí a lo que se refería.

Lo golpeé. Golpeé a Horokeu hasta hacerlo sangrar, ignorando los pedidos de éste de que parara, sus lágrimas y sus gritos de dolor cuando los pines que siempre llevaba se clavaron en su pecho. No se defendió, entendía que la confesión que nos hicimos tuvo que ver con esa decisión, eso sólo hizo que cada golpe me matara más y más. Su camisa blanca se manchó de rojo y sin siquiera importarme y ante la mirada de mi padre, prácticamente lo eché de mi casa a las patadas. Aunque mi padre me felicitó por todo ello, me sentí la peor basura del mundo. Y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo y no aparece, sé que soy la peor mierda del mundo.

Sin embargo me sentí lo más bajo cuando la puerta se abrió y vi como entraba Horokeu Usui, peor de cómo lo había dejado yo. La camisa desabotonada, manchada, mojada, parecía que ni siquiera había dormido en una cama. Sus ojos aún cristalinos por las lágrimas me destrozaron aún más. El maestro se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a él, preguntándole si estaba bien y qué le había pasado. No contestó, simplemente me miró a los ojos, vi como las lágrimas brotaron de los suyos después de que yo bajé la cabeza y lo siguiente que escuché fue el ruido seco de un cuerpo que choca contra le suelo.

No lo pensé dos veces y me paré de mi asiento para ir a ayudarle. No me importó más si mis compañeros lo notaban o si el idiota de Nichrome me molestaría por ello, lo abracé y le pedí perdón aún sin saber si me escuchaba o no. Me puse a llorar de rodillas a su lado y el profesor me vio tan extrañado por mi actitud que me ayudó a llevarlo a la enfermería. Ahora sí, sé que lo amo y que lo amo más de lo que le temo a mi padre. No volveré a temer decir lo que soy, Horokeu tenía razón: ser gay no es malo, lo malo es no asumirlo a tiempo.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero les haya gustado, ¿se nota mucho que me gusta hacer sufrir emocional y físicamente a Ren y Horo? Su relación parece una de las más conflictivas de la historia, pero supongo que a ustedes les gusta que sea así, no? Jeje xD Igual, espero me expresen sus pensamientos con respecto a este cap en un comentario, aunque sea corto. Gracias por leer.

Quizá me tardé un poco, pero he tenido algunos problemas (físicos y emocionales, que quizá pueda aclararles más tarde si ustedes quieren), lamento la tardanza…


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío, el título tampoco.

– – –

_Capítulo X:_

_Es por no haber apreciado_

_Anna Kyoyama_

Suspiré nuevamente, ya no había nadie en el salón y sólo podía contemplar el agua caer por la ventana con los ojos semi-cerrados y la mente perdida en las divagaciones. Hao ya se había marchado del lugar, ya no puedo descargar mi frustración en el deseo de hacerlo desaparecer con la mirada; tampoco Yoh está, pero no sé bien en qué momento salió. Esto último quizá se deba a alboroto que armó Horo-Horo, o mejor expresado que armaron Horokeu y Ren, la clase se alborotó toda y no pudimos continuar el día normalmente. Nunca hubiera pensado que Ren Tao fuera gay, pero tampoco me preocuparé, después de todo el idiota de Horo es sólo amigo de Yoh y supongo que esos dos sabrán lo que hacen.

El punto es que por culpa de ese par dramático nuestra clase terminó media hora antes. Algunos llamaron a sus padres y se largaron, otros se fueron solos de la escuela con o sin autorización, yo y los dos Asakura tenemos la autorización de manejarnos solos ya sea que salgamos una o dos horas antes, por eso podría haberme marchado hacía tiempo. Pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de cruzarme con ese par y menos de llegar a la casa de mis tutores, Kino e Yohmei. Los dos han tenido la mirada más firme que antes, si bien nunca han sido los seres más alegres del mundo, era común ver a Yohmei sonreír con las tonterías de su nieyo o a Kino regañando a su marido por ser tan infantil. Mas ahora ellos están muy preocupados, supongo que por mí, también los he visto mirándome con enojo, deben estar muy decepcionados. Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

Ellos que siempre me educaron de la mejor manera que pudieron a pesar de su edad, ellos que teniendo ya dos nietos con los que lidiar me adoptaron sólo para darme un hogar, ellos que aceptaron mi noviazgo con Yoh con una sonrisa y con la esperanza que le ayudara… ahora por un desliz mío y de Hao, porque es culpa de ambos aunque no lo admita, están sumidos en unas horribles penumbras que no se merecen. Sólo desearía desaparecer de este mundo por unos momentos para aclarar mi mente. O regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar ese encuentro con el gemelo ese.

Antes los tres éramos muy unidos, íbamos juntos a todos lados. Al principio era para cuidar a Yoh y vigilar que no hiciera algo en contra de su tratamiento, después se nos hizo costumbre. A veces nos juntábamos los tres en casa de Hao, porque era la más grande de las tres y teníamos más comodidad, y nos quedábamos a dormir, como simples amigos, incluso siendo yo novia de Yoh. Mas después de ese encuentro netamente sexual, porque yo no amo a Hao, se hizo muy difícil entablar un conversación estando los tres solos. Y después de que quedé embarazada, o mejor expresado, de que me enteré de ello, ya no hablamos como antes y no estamos los juntos en ningún momento del día. Se forma una incomodidad que no le desearía a nadie.

Dirigí mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricié por sobre la ropa. Un ser. Una vida se gesta dentro de mí. La vida es muy extraña. Mientras siento cómo mi vida se va desplomando de a poco y veo cómo mi desgracia acarrea a toda mi familia, siento y veo como un milagro crece dentro de mi cuerpo. Me parece horrible que una circunstancia tan hermosa como el embarazo sea opacada con el contexto horroroso que estoy viviendo.

En medio del silencio del salón vacío, escuché la puerta que se abría y miré en esa dirección. Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho, puesto que noté cómo Hao Asakura entraba en el lugar y observaba alrededor, como buscando algo, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada. Mantuvimos contacto visual por unos segundos, yo sin atreverme a echarlo y él siendo víctima de mi mirada más gélida.

—Anna —habló finalmente, elevando la cabeza y enfrentándome, yo le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza —, ¿has visto a Yoh?

—No —respondí fríamente, aunque en el fondo la pregunta me perturbó. Habiendo visto el estado en el que llegó al colegio esta mañana, debería de haberlo buscado en cuanto salió del salón.

—Bueno pues… —comenzó a decir un poco vacilante, quizá está tan avergonzado como yo de lo que hicimos, —si todavía lo quieres… Ayúdame a buscarlo… Por favor, Anna, no sé dónde está y puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Me quedé estática ante sus palabras, ¿qué debo hacer? No quiero encontrarme con Yoh, no quiero enfrentar su mirada, pero esas últimas palabras dichas por ese muchacho al que había visto llorar tantas veces y al que vi alejarse con un refunfuño de frustración, me hicieron sentir peor. Me di cuenta de todo lo que había perdido por un error, de todo lo que había tenido, una familia, un novio, un amigo y el amor de todos los que están a mí alrededor, todo lo perdí. Y lo que más me pesa es que ahora, que estoy sola con mi vientre, me doy cuenta de que jamás noté lo mucho que tenía. No aprecié lo que tenía y lo dejé ir por un momento de pasión.

Pero que lo haya perdido no quiere decir que no pueda recuperarlo, nunca me he rendido en mi vida y no comenzaré ahora. Me levanté de mi asiento y prácticamente corrí fuera del salón para ir en busca de aquel ser al que amo y al que no dejaré solo aún en el peor, y mejor –porque tener una criatura es un milagro–, momento de mi vida. Comencé a buscar a Yoh, sabiendo que Hao lo buscaba por otro lado.

– – –

**Nota final:** Hola chicas! Ya estoy mucho mejor ^^ lo que es bueno para mí, pero malo para la historia porque siento que no puedo escribir tan tristemente estando yo feliz como una lombriz ^^ igualmente, en mis archivos me falta poco para terminarlo, ahora publico los ya escritos jeje. Agradezco sus comentarios, tanto para mí como para la historia.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, y el título tampoco.

– – –

_Capítulo XI:_

_Y yo mismo haber tirado, lo que la vida me dio_

_Hao Asakura_

Suspiré pesadamente en cuando me di cuenta de que él se había ido y yo no lo había podido seguir. Me pregunto si acaso todo el mundo tiene algo en mi contra para querer frustrar mis planes, inclusive los planes para el bien de los demás. Ahora estoy en medio del maldito pasillo intentando buscar al idiota de mi hermano, que no anda para nada en sus cabales, por toda la escuela. No es que no me haya dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba, sino que necesitaba asegurarme y utilizar el gran problema que se armó delante del salón, con el estúpido de Horo-Horo y el orgulloso de Ren Tao, para investigar su mochila y encontrar las jeringas que ya esperaba hallar.

Con la decepción a cuestas y la culpa haciendo añicos mi ya destrozado interior, le seguí cuando todos pudimos salir del salón. En ese momento me olvidé momentáneamente de mis pesares, al menos debía impedir que Yoh se drogara en lo quedaba del día. Por esos instantes decidí olvidarme de la mirada de reproche de mis padres y abuelos. Aunque creo que sentí la mirada de fuego de Anna sobre mi nuca, de seguro si tuviera un cuchillo en sus manos me lo arrojaría sin dudarlo. Pero no pude hacer nada, decidí ocuparme de mi hermano, que con su depresión a cuestas sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que haga algo completamente estúpido y sólo será mi culpa.

Sin embargo en cuanto lo vi salir y lo seguí con sus pasos indecisos y débiles, se volteó y me miró. No soy de los que se atemorizan ante las miradas ajenas y jamás le he tenido ni una pizca de miedo a mi hermano ni a nadie, ni siquiera mi padre ha podido controlarme, sólo me duele que me diga lo que me dice y que me mire como me mira, lo mismo pasa con toda mi familia. Su mirada me duele, pero no me da miedo. No obstante, en este caso sentí un escalofrío, una sensación de pánico, como si quisiera salir corriendo en ese momento, y todo por la mirada de mi hermano Yoh. Ese no era él, no parecía el mismo, era otra persona, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y tenía las ojeras mucho más marcadas que en la mañana. Me quedé quieto, helado y solo, como si los demás chicos a nuestro alrededor se esfumaran y sólo estuviéramos él y yo.

—Déjame —dijo, o al menos eso creo, porque sólo vi sus labios moverse y las palabras llegaron a mí como un eco de mi mente. —Suficiente daño haces…

Sus palabras eran frías y a la vez cargadas de odio, me sentí desvanecer y caer, caer nada más. Después contemplé estupefacto como él avanzó entre la cantidad de chicos tambaleándose y de seguro con su cabeza perdida en cualquier lado. Mi hermano, el que siempre estuvo conmigo, el único ser por el que di la vida y al que ayudé años antes, ahora me odiaba y tenía toda la razón en odiarme. Comprendí todo lo que había tenido, los momentos más hermosos de mi vida los pasé con mi hermano, y con Anna claro está, recordé la felicidad que sentí cuando él dejó de fumar y se puso de novio con ella. Y ahora todo su esfuerzo, el mío, el de Anna, el de nuestros padres, amigos y demás, todo tirado a la basura por un error que yo cometí. Me apoyé en la pared para no desplomarme en medio del pasillo.

Minutos después a mi lado llegó la pequeña Opacho, para mi suerte ella se paró a mi lado y no dijo ni una palabra. Ella es un niñita bastante buena, niñita porque es la más pequeña de su clase y apenas va a segundo grado de primaria, pero le gusta pasar algunos recreos conmigo porque su escuela está pegada a mía. Viene de un orfanato y la conozco de allí, de cuando decidí hacer de voluntario por un pedido de Horokeu, ella era discriminada por su color de piel y yo la abracé como si fuera mi hermanita menor. Desde ese día ella está conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas y yo con ella. Si, yo amo a esta niñita como si fuera mi hermanita.

Di un suspiro y me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Siento que estoy perdiendo una batalla que yo mismo comencé, las circunstancias me pueden, ya ni mi hermano nota lo mucho que me duele todo esto. Intento ser fuerte y asumir las responsabilidades que tengo pero no quiero hacer nada más, quiero regresar a mi casa, obviar los sermones y la mirada de mi padre y tirarme en la cama a no hacer nada. Me buscaré una adicción como la de Yoh y veré si la gente se preocupa tanto por mí como por él, es que claro… yo soy el mayor por tres minutos, soy más grande que él, soy… más fuerte.

—Señor Hao no llore —escucho decir a la vocecita tierna que sale de la garganta de Opacho. No estoy llorando, yo no lloro.

Limpié las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas sin siquiera darme cuenta. Por suerte tan rápido como surgieron se fueron. Sí, todos mis problemas son mi culpa y debo afrontarlos con la misma madurez con que los creé. Miré a la pequeña con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sólo ella puede, sin ninguna palabra, hacerme sonreír en un momento así.

—Debería ayudar a su hermano, no se veía bien —me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y yo sólo le acaricié la cabeza y me puse de pie. Le agradecí de todo corazón y regresé a mi salón, esperando encontrarme con él.

Sin embargo, Yoh no estaba en el salón, sino Anna. Le pedí ayuda y aunque se negó casi rotundamente, espero que muy pronto comprenda que él también nos necesita, quizá no quiera perdonarnos nunca, quizá nos odie por el resto de su vida, pero nosotros no podemos tirar a la basura todo lo que hemos sacrificado por él, no podemos simplemente voltear la cara y fingir que no lo vemos cuando está patente frente a muestro ojo cómo sufre el pobre muchacho.

Salí del salón de clases solo y con la mochila a cuestas, para comenzar a buscarlo por toda la escuela, hasta que se me ocurre salir de ésta con la vaga idea de que quizá está camino a su casa. Si mamá lo ve llegar en el estado en que está, de seguro yo tendré la culpa por no cuidar de él, pero lo que me preocupa es saber si llegará a la casa de mamá.

– – –

**Nota final:** Mil y un gracias por leer, creo que es un capítulo que no dice mucho, o sea, no es muy revelador, pero no es como si todos los capítulos de este fic aportaran mucho a la trama jeje. Igualmente, espero les haya gustado y que comenten su opinión ^^


	13. Capítulo XII

**Qué onda? Siento que hace bastante que no escribo algo antes de comenzar el capítulo xD por eso las saludaré de antemano y les comunico que ya tengo el final de todas estas historias ^^. En el preciso momento en que escribo esto, es que acabo de terminar el capítulo número… por lo que me faltan … para terminarlo… Ups, creo que hubo interferencia de mi conciencia de escritora que no me deja adelantarles nada ._. Perdón… sólo lean :D**

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King es de H.T. y el título/pregunta de este cap es de NTVG.

– – –

_Capítulo XII:_

_¿Será sólo mi torpeza, o será mi forma de andar? _

_Yoh Asakura_

_Yoh, ¿a dónde vas?_ A algún lado, no sé a dónde pero llegaré. Sólo caminaba por los pasillos con la vista perdida en el frente. Después de haber perdido a mi hermano, que desde esta mañana que me observa como si tuviera que cuidar de mí, me metí al baño con la desesperación de vaciar el contenido de la jeringas. Mas al abrir la mochila descubrí, con todo mi pesar, que no había ni marihuana ni heroína en ella, las jeringas que metí a tientas esta mañana no estaban tampoco, no habían más frascos, nada… no había nada, sólo dos jeringas vacías y un par de porros que calmaron mis ansias como si fueran cigarrillos comunes.

Ahora mi mente divaga con más claridad y la visión de Matamune se hace menos nítida. Odio todo esto, la cordura sólo hace que entienda la magnitud del drama en el que me siento metido. Anna… Oh, Anita, ¿cómo pudiste? _Quizá Hao la sedujo. _Hao no haría eso, Hao es mi hermano y no me dañaría de esa manera. _Pero ahora que piensas con claridad, sólo plantéatelo. Él seduce a cualquier chica, Anna no es la excepción. _Matamune, déjame, estoy arto de ti, estoy arto de voltear y ver a Hao y a Anna en cada rincón de la escuela, quiero irme ya.

Sin darme cuenta de en qué momento Matamune se alejó de mí, comencé a correr, aún tambaleante y agarrándome de la pared para no caerme. Sé que paso al lado de algunos conocidos, pero la verdad no me doy cuenta ni me importa. Quiero mi maldita droga para poder olvidarme de todos estos problemas, yo sólo quería una vida tranquila con mi novia y mi hermano, con mis amigos y una familia feliz, pero no. El destino nunca tiene nada bueno para mí, nunca tiene lo que quiero y siempre está en mi contra, parece que jamás podré ser feliz. Primero mis padres se separan abruptamente y me veo obligado a separarme de mi hermano, después los niños de mi primera escuela que no me quieren y me tratan mal, y finalmente ese viejo que no hizo más que darle una salida a mis dramas ofreciéndome la maldita y bendita marihuana.

Sin darme cuenta, noto que ya he salido de la escuela, en parte es lo que quería, pero la lluvia torrencial que cae ahora sobre mi cabeza me hace caer en cuenta de mi vida. Me estremezco. No quiero regresar a esta horrible realidad, no quiero encontrarme con las traiciones de mis más allegados, encontrarme con la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo está bien ahora. Claro que todo hubiera sido diferente si tuviera en este momento mis "alucinógenos" como le llama todo le mundo. No alucino, yo estoy bien, sólo estoy infeliz. _Yoh, admítelo. Son alucinaciones las que tienes y lo sabes. Te estás contradiciendo. _

¡Matamune! Me volteo, en medio de la acera desierta, y contemplo como detrás de mí está parado con su pipa y su mirada acusadora el dichoso gato. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz? ¡No quiero que me recalque nada! La lluvia lo atraviesa, como el fantasma que es, pero se ve tan real. _No soy real, soy… _¡Ya sé lo que eres! ¡Déjame en paz! Nada se solucionará, no comiences a decírmelo inútilmente.

De nuevo comienzo a correr por la vereda. No sé si hay gente a mí alrededor, pero mi equilibrio está regresando y no quiero que regrese, quiero seguir drogado y sin sentir nada, quiero seguir en mi maldita nube de pedo y no tener idea de la vida. Corrí… sólo corrí y corrí hasta que finalmente caí. Supongo que habré llegado a la esquina de la cuadra que está antes de la escuela, la esquina que tiene pasto y tierra, donde hay un banquito donde las viejitas se sientan a alimentar las palomas. La lluvia debió de haber hecho barro y me he resbalado con él. Al menos todavía no siento mi cuerpo, por lo que no me dolió el golpe.

Mi mochila cayó haciendo que los cuadernos y carpetas hicieran un ruido casi estremecedor, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un ruidito metálico que llegó a mis oídos como si fuera un coro de ángeles. Tomé mi mochila y la vacié por completo, sin importarme el barro debajo de mí o que se embarren todas mis cosas. La revisé desesperadamente hasta que la encontré: la única jeringa llena que Hao no logró quitarme. Rápidamente arremangué mi camisa para poder encontrar una vena que no estuviera ya moreteada por el uso de las anteriores inyecciones. _Yoh, piensa bien lo que haces. _Cállate gato, es mí problema. Coloqué la aguja rozando mi piel, pero en ese momento un grito me hizo detenerme.

— ¡Yoh! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —. Elevé la vista y vi como una silueta borrosa por la lluvia que caía se acercaba a mí corriendo. Sin embargo, por la voz sé quién es… Hao, mi hermano. Alejé la jeringa de mi brazo.

— ¡Yoh, deja eso ya! —. Esa fue la voz de una chica, sonó tan autoritaria, tan firme, tan decidida que no podía tratarse de alguien más sino Anna, mi ex novia. Fijando mi vista la vi correr unos metros detrás de Hao, o al menos vi su pañoleta roja en medio del torrente de agua. Mi mano soltó la jeringa, que cayó al piso y se rompió, desparramando todo el líquido.

No hice nada más, me quedé ahí tirado, lleno de barro mezclado con la heroína que se desparramó y sin comprender exactamente qué hacía en ese lugar y haciéndole caso a los seres que se me acercaron con cara de preocupados y agitados por correr tan rápido.

– – –

**Nota final:** vieron la autoridad que tiene Anna sobre Yoh?, no pueden negarme que es la única que lo tendría controlado xD. Igualmente, espero les haya gustado y la verdad, iba a publicar esto ayer, pero se me fue el tiempo y no lo hice jeje. Espero comentarios y gracias por leer ^^


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Siento que he dejado bastante olvidada esta historia, por ello he decido que publicaré toooodos los capítulos que tengo escritos de ella ^^. Son bastantes y no recordaba que fueran tantos, por ello espero que alguien lo lea y deje al menos un comentario. Mil y un gracias a quienes han seguido la historia, espero terminarla de una vez por todas.**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei y el título es de No te va gustar.

– – –

_Capítulo XIII:_

_No pude seguir tus pasos_

_Tamao Tamamura_

¿Acaso soy un fantasma? Parece que nadie me ve, ni siquiera notan mi presencia. Ya me había pasado con mis maestros, que apenas sí recordaban mi nombre porque lo leían en la lista de alumnos y habían anotado al lado de mi nombre "cabello rosa", para recordarme. Por lo único que destaco es por tener el cabello rosa, muchos olvidan que soy amiga de Pirika Usui y de su hermano y sus amigos. No logro hacerme notar, aún intentando hacerme amiga de los más populares como lo son Hao en su curso o Pirika en el mío. Mas parece que es mi personalidad el problema.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza medianamente gacha, sostenía mis cuadernos entre mis manos y a mi lado caminaba Manta, que no para de hablarme sobre las lecciones de matemáticas. Él es el mejor estudiante de mi clase, después de él está Jeanne IronMaiden y después de ella Pirika Usui. Yo apenas sí me asomo detrás de un muchacho que le sigue a Piri, mis calificaciones son normales, otra cosa por la que no resalto. Manta no quiere dejar de hablar de sus problemas para seguir manteniendo el buen nombre de su familia, que es muy adinerada, casi tanto como la de Ren Tao, y sus buenas calificaciones.

Delante de nosotros veo caminar, tambaleante e indeciso, a Yoh Asakura, el hermano de Hao. A mis ojos, Yoh es tan bello como Hao o más. Su personalidad es tan dócil y agradable que muchas veces parece que vive soñando y con buenas ilusiones. Adoro estar con él, por alguna razón su aroma me hace tranquilizar incluso cuando me siento peor que otros días. Él fue la única persona que me notó entre le montón de muchachas, él se acercó a mí cuando estaba sola y triste y me ofreció almorzar con él. Lamentablemente no estoy en su mismo año, puesto que soy un año menor, razón por la cual comparto curso con Pirika y Manta. Gracias a Yoh logré hacer amigos grandiosos, inclusive Anna se acercó a mí y me trata como a una amiga.

Pero Yoh pasa de largo y ni siquiera me mira, al parecer puede salir antes hoy. Manta levanta la mirada y lo llama, mas tampoco lo nota y sigue caminando, hasta perderse por la puerta principal. Los dos intercambiamos miradas y bajamos la cabeza, algo tristes por la realidad de nuestro amigo. No es noticia para nosotros que él abusaba de sustancias o fumaba marihuana, la noticia fue enterarnos de que Anna estaba embarazada de Hao. No puedo perdonarlos a ninguno por haberle hecho ese mal a Yoh, no perdonaría cualquier mal que le quieran hacer a mi Yoh, aunque no sea mío en realidad. Pero el error fue de los amigos que lo rodean, de seguro ellos lo persuadieron de que elija a Anna y no a mí, pero qué voy a hacer, sólo me queda observarlo, cuidarlo, rezar por él en silencio y sin que él lo note.

El timbre suena y con él da inicio nuestra siguiente clase. Manta de inmediato me mira con una sonrisa leve y nos encaminamos por el pasillo hasta nuestra clase. A pesar de que el pequeño intenta hacerme sentir mejor, creo que no logrará alegrarme aunque me cuente uno de los chistes de Chocolove. Ah… Chocolove, cuando me siento mal y no está Yoh una mirada o una sonrisa del moreno me hace sentir mucho mejor. A veces me hace hasta reír, y más cuando se pone a pelear con el hermano de Piri, los dos son muy graciosos, por eso es que a veces voy con ellos hasta mi casa. En este momento extraño a Chocolove, me gustaría que fuera a la misma escuela que nosotros.

Sin Yoh y estando casi sola toda la mañana, la escuela es lo más insoportable. A Manta no le importa otra cosa que no sea estudiar para sus exámenes, lo único que quiere es resaltar por eso. Además, tampoco puedo entrar a la enfermería a acompañar a mi mejor amiga que está con su hermano y creo que con Ren Tao también, en parte es culpa de él que Yoh y los demás hayan podido marcharse antes. Cuando finalmente toca el timbre de salida, todos salen corriendo, incluso Manta se va corriendo a la biblioteca. Yo me quedo atrás y caminaré sola hacia mi casa, puesto que lo más seguro es que Piri se quede hasta que su hermano se sienta mejor.

Para mi mala suerte, en cuento pongo un pie fuera de la escuela caigo en cuenta de la lluvia torrencial que está cayendo. No traje paraguas, tampoco hay ahora chicos o chicas dispuestos a prestármelo. Que mala suerte la mía. Siempre he tenido mala suerte y he sido muy débil para seguir los pasos de los demás, muy pequeña para ir a su altura, muy triste para competir con ellos. A veces creo que lo único que me hace seguir viva es Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Siento que lo amo mucho más que a mi propia vida, siento que sin él no vale estar viva. Y cuando veo que no estará jamás conmigo, que me olvidará en cuento termine la secundaria, yo creo… que acabaré con…

— ¿Qué hace una rosita tan solita en la lluvia? —. Esa voz me sacó de mi mente y me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Noté que ya no caía agua sobre mí y miré a mi lado.

—Chocolove —dije en un susurro y con una leve sonrisa. El moreno siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesito; sostiene un paraguas sobre ambos y me acerco a él con un sonrojo considerable.

—Tan rosita que hasta sus mejillas son rojas, y las violetas azules —siguió hablando en tono de chiste mientras sacaba una rosa azul de su bolsillo y me la entregaba. Horokeu diría que es un truco callejero barato para conquistar, pero funciona conmigo pues tomo la rosa entre risas tímidas. — ¿Te acompaño a casa? —preguntó y asentí. Nos fuimos caminando lentamente, pues el viento movía nuestro paraguas, pero al menos ya no estoy sola.

Quizá no puedo seguir a Yoh, quizá jamás pueda seguirlo y quizá termine rindiéndome a conquistarlo algún día. Mas creo que mientras hayan más personas a las cuales sonreírles y más personas que se preocupen por mí, o más personas como "el moreno", no creo que mi vida se acabe. Al menos no ahora que puedo estar a la par de Chocolove.

– – –

**Nota final: **Mil y un gracias por leer, y dos mil gracias si comentan ^^


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King es de HT y el título de NTVG

– – –

_Capítulo XIV:_

_Me fui cayendo a pedazos_

_Manta Oyamada_

No comprendo a la gente, se supone que habiendo tantas cosas importantes en la vida no deberían de preocuparse por cosas tan minúsculas. Y por minúsculas me refiero a eso de "el chico –o chica– que me gusta no me habla" o "quiero ir a esa fiesta y no puedo", y no comprendo qué le ven de emocionante a eso, es simplemente un problema común de gente común, ¿qué pueden pretender? Nuestras mayores prioridades deberían ser el estudio y nuestro futuro, pero no.

Los chicos de mi edad no se preocupan por su futuro, no se molestan en bajar la vista al maldito libro y ponerse a estudiar. No todos somos como Jeanne o Pirika que apenas leen una vez sus libros y ya saben lo que dice en ellos, las chicas son muy extrañas. A veces pienso que no tienen término medio, o son tranquilas e inteligente como Jeanne o son locas e hiperactivas como Pirika o son tímidas pero buenas como Tamao, claro que también están las que asustan y son muy imponentes, tanto que te preguntas cómo es que sus novios las aguatan, como Anna. Oh, por cierto pobre Yoh. Él sí tiene un drama bastante molesto en cuanto a las banalidades de la vida cotidiana. Aunque no haya sido su culpa, sino de la falta de responsabilidad de Anna y Hao, se supone que no somos animales y que podemos controlarnos perfectamente. Igualmente, admito que me da un poco de vergüenza ser amigo de esos tres ahora. Además, Tamao está más deprimida que antes, tanto que me molestar estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo. Por eso mismo, prefiero ir a la biblioteca, donde al menos sé que no hay nadie y que podré estudiar tranquilo.

A ese mismo lugar me dirijo, claro que tengo que colocarme contra la pared para que el montón de chicos que se apresuran por salir me atropellen. Supongo que la principal desventaja de ser tan bajito, con sólo ochenta centímetros de estatura muchos te pasan por encima, literalmente. Cualquiera diría que con este tamaño suelo resaltar mucho por mi físico o al menos me conocen como el más bajito, pero no es así. Yo no quiero que me conozcan por mi estatura o algo por el estilo, quiero que me reconozcan por mis virtudes y valores y si no es así me van a reconocer por ser mejor que los demás. No me importa si me lo tengo que pasar estudiando, ahora creo que es mejor estudiar que estar en una fiesta. Con sólo recordar la de los Apaches se me pone la piel de gallina, y más porque ahora sé que ese ser que tiene Anna dentro nació esa noche, otra razón para odiarla.

La recuerdo aunque hayan pasado tres meses. La idea de ir fue pura y exclusivamente de Horo-Horo, a quien le encantan esas cosas; Hao pensaba ir con o sin nosotros, de eso no cabía duda, pero como Horo quería ir no nos quedó otra más que acompañarlo, porque sabíamos que con dos copas de más el ainu iba a terminar siendo golpeado por el hermano de Yoh. Así que nos fuimos todos, yo fui en la moto que mis padres me compraron el año pasado y como en el auto del Señor Asakura no entrábamos todos, Tamao fue conmigo. Hao manejó el auto de su padre, con Yoh de acompañante y Anna en la parte de atrás, iban a pasar por Horokeu y un "amigo suyo", pero al final llegaron sin uno y sin el otro. Estallé en rabia en cuando me enteré de que el idiota ainu no había ido, pero ni modo, ya estaba allí. Por lo que me dediqué a beber y ahogar mis penas con Tamao y al día siguiente tenía una jaqueca que ni recuerdo cómo llegué a mi casa.

De sólo pensar en esa fiesta me duele la cabeza del olor a marihuana que había, por eso mismo digo: "no hay mejor lugar que la biblioteca". Saludé a la bibliotecaria y me senté en la misma mesa de siempre. Así como llegué me puse a estudiar. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo habré pasado de la misma manera, pero me percaté de una mirada sobre mí. Miré a mi alrededor y sentada, justo frente a mí en la misma mesa que yo, estaba una chica. No sé cuándo entró o si ya estaba aquí, pero me sonrió con un claro rubor en sus ojos marrones ocultos detrás del cristal de sus lentes. Su cabello rubio caía en una colita por su hombro y le llegaba hasta los codos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en el silencio de la biblioteca, ignorando los libros que teníamos abiertos en nuestras mesas. Después de unos segundos le sonreí, no entiendo bien por qué; al menos ella también me sonrió. Vi de reojo el libro que tenía y reconocí el título, por lo que tomé un papel de mi libreta y escribí: "_Iones positivos?"_. Deslicé el papel por la mesa y ella lo tomó sin tocarme la mano. Leyó el papel y la vi escribir algo detrás, luego me lo mandó como yo le había mandado el mío. _"Iones positivos"_, decía contestando mi pregunta. Yo asentí y seguí leyendo.

Al cabo de un momento, llegó a mí un nuevo papel, que decía: _"Confusionismo?"_. Ese era el nombre de mi libro. La miré y asentí, ella se puso completamente roja. Volteé el papel y escribí: _"Teoría del equilibrio"_, y lo mandé. Unos segundos después de leerlo una chispita de entusiasmo se vio en sus ojos y escribió: _"El ying"_. _"El yan"_, escribí yo. _"El bien"_ escribió ella. _"El mal"_ escribí yo. Sin darme cuenta nos enredamos en un juego de papeles que terminó haciendo que el tacho de basura se llenara hasta rebasar. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cada vez que leía y contestaba las notas, era adrenalina. Lo sé porque lo estudié para mi proyecto de ciencias, pero el motivo no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso… se caen a pedazos mis teorías? ¿Acaso esta banalidad se está haciendo importante para mí?

Tal fue mi sumisión en esa simple contienda de mensajes que no sé en qué momento terminé escribiéndole mi número de teléfono y mi nombre, y preguntándole el suyo. Ella respondió: _"Kohaku Ottesen, muchos me llaman Hetako…"_ y su número de teléfono. Los dos nos sonreímos muy sonrojados, porque el calor en mis mejillas indica que estoy igual de rojo que ella, y agendé su número, también vi como ella agendaba el mío. Segundos después sonó mi teléfono, y me avergoncé ante la mirada de reproche de la bibliotecaria. Kohaku me dirigió una mirada que imploraba perdón y yo la acepté con un movimiento de cabeza.

"_Soy estudiante de intercambio, voy a primer año. Me enseñas la escuela?"_ leí en el mensaje de texto que me acababa de llegar. Asentí como respuesta y le hice seña de que salgamos.

Parece que después de todo no todas mis teorías son correctas y no siempre las cosas primordiales van primero. Supongo que a mi edad es común sucumbir ante las banalidades y disfrutar de esta vida aburrida, pero por más que eso me moleste y me haga frustrar el hecho de saber que ya destruí lo que pensaba, no puedo evitar sentir esta alegría que siento ahora. Pasé el resto de la tarde, y de la semana, hablando con Kohaku y mostrándole la escuela. Resultó ser una chica centrada e inteligente, además de agradable y sonriente, aunque un poco tímida, pero no más de lo necesario. Otra teoría que se destruye a pedacitos.

– – –

**Nota final:** Mil y un gracias por leer. Kohaku es un personaje que inventé hace mucho tiempo, ella apareció como la "novia" de Manta en el primer fic de Shaman King que escribí "Entre duendes, vampiros y demás", a mí me cae bien la chica, espero les haya caído bien.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Hiroyuki Takei, el título de NTVG.

– – –

_Capítulo XV:_

_Sólo quedaron retazos _

_Jeanne IronMaiden_

Por mucho que intenté seguir con lo nuestro, con lo que teníamos Ren Tao y yo, ahora me doy cuenta que fue inútil seguir con esa mentira, que tú terminaras conmigo era inevitable. Casi como si Dios me hubiera dicho que no era para mí, cuando fui a la iglesia el último domingo de nuestro noviazgo y leí la primera lectura, al ver su lugar vacío me di cuenta de que él realmente nunca estuvo conmigo, él nunca me quiso como veo que quiere a Horokeu, a quien le presta bastante más atención que a mí y ya no tiene la excusa del proyecto ni el estudio. Ese día lloré sola en mi casa, lloré hasta quedar dormida y no despertar hasta el medio día del día siguiente.

No puedo evitar sentir que las lágrimas resbalan de mis ojos cuando el recuerdo de esta mañana me invade. Esta mañana cuando apenas iba entrando a la escuela y vi a Ren acercarse a mí cabizbajo y con los ojos vidriosos, como si contuviera las lágrimas. Por un momento pensé que estaba triste y que quería desahogarse conmigo, llorar sólo conmigo, pero me equivoqué porque cuando me vio se limpió los ojos y, adoptando un semblante más serio, me llevó a un rincón del patio, donde nadie nos viera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ren? —pregunté con una sonrisa de preocupación.

—Jeanne… lo nuestro no va más —me dijo con seriedad. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba. El miedo me invadió, yo no quería esto, quería seguir con él. Le miré atónita y esperé a que siguiera. —Ya no soy el mismo de antes, Jeanne. Ya no quiero ser tu novio… ¿Jeanne? —me preguntó mientras tocaba mi hombro, al ver que no respondía.

Le aparté la mano de un solo golpe, y le di una fuerte cachetada que no logró ni siquiera tumbarlo al suelo. Sentía los ojos acuosos, sabía que algún día terminaríamos, pero no me imaginaba que él me dejaría por un hombre, un varón como Horokeu Usui que no le dará ni la mitad de lo que yo le di.

— ¡Vete ya! —le grité mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos para que las lágrimas no cayeran sin control. Él no dijo nada y se alejó de mí, dejándome con mi soledad.

Nunca pensé que todo sería de esta manera, que me dolería tanto. Sólo siento una opresión en el pecho que no se calma con nada, con nada de lo que haya intentado hasta ahora. Las lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos y son las manos de Mari las que pasan por mi espalda con lentitud, buscando consolarme.

Con el sonido del timbre de cambio de hora me levanto del asiento, alegando que debía ir al baño. De seguro el poco maquillaje que uso se ha corrido por tanto llanto. El profesor salió antes que yo, y yo lo seguí simplemente. En el camino al salón me topo con otro profesor que va hacia un salón, de inmediato lo reconozco como mi profesor de historia.

— ¿Jeanne? —me dice el profesor al verme pasar a su lado. Al parecer no es ningún secreto el hecho de que estuve llorando. — ¿Qué ocurre? —comenta mientras se acerca a mí y me mira con ternura.

—Estoy bien, profesor… —le digo al tiempo me seco los ojos con las mangas de mi uniforme. —Iba a ir al baño antes de su clase —le comento con una media sonrisa.

—Ve tranquila —me sonríe con ternura y ahora veo que sus ojos verdes son muy hermosos, no había notado eso antes. —Y no te preocupes, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo, ¿si?

—Si, gracias —le digo después de recibir el pañuelo que me extiende.

Al verlo alejarse en dirección a mi salón, nada más acerco el pañuelo a mi nariz y lo huelo. Tiene un olor tan delicioso, Ren no tenía ese olor… Ren nunca me trató así… Ren era muy frío y distante cuando quería y sólo se me acercaba cuando necesitaba consuelo y amor… El profesor Diethel me ayudó desinteresadamente… y es muy guapo además.

Tal vez sí haya más hombres que me correspondan, que me amen más y mejor de lo que alguna vez me amó Ren. Quizá pueda olvidarlo, con mucha fe y esfuerzo, pero olvidarlo en fin. Costará mucho, pero lograré reducir esta tela de dolor a simple retazos corroídos por el tiempo. Aunque las lágrimas corran aún por mi rostro, intentaré mostrar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, porque con sólo eso más chicos se fijarán en mí, porque siendo alegre y fingiendo que adoro mi vida, es como conquisté a Ren Tao, como fascino a los demás chicos y chicas de la escuela, y como conquistaré a todo el mundo.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero les haya gustado, admito que en el último párrafo se hizo un poco notorio mi pensamiento con respecto a lo que piensa Jeann. Gracias por leer y mil más si comentan ^^.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^, me alegra que les guste la historia y como recompensa por 2 caps seguidos jeje**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King es creación de Hiroyuki Takei y el título de la banda No te va gustar.

– – –

_Capítulo XVI:_

_Y no los pude juntar _

_Horokeu Usui_

Sus gemidos inundan la habitación. Su respiración agitada hace que su pecho se mueva bruscamente y su boca dice mi nombre con una exaltación que me estremecer. Sin embargo, lo que más me excita no es todo eso, sino cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando toco su cuerpo y cómo éste tiembla cuando siente que mi miembro roza su entrada, como la primera vez que tuvo sexo con un chico –o sea, conmigo–, de eso ya tres meses. Se aferra a mi cuello al instante que comienzo a penetrarlo, tiene los ojos cerrados y puedo sentir cómo todo su ser está temblando, como si tuviera el mayor miedo del mundo, miedo común en la primera vez, pero no en la última. Es muy tierno cuando su mente no controla sus reacciones.

Comienzo a susurrarle casi cualquier cosa, palabras casi ensayadas que siempre funcionan para calmar el corazón acelerado de quien está siendo penetrado. Supongo que no es más que una suerte de frases que Ren ya le ha dicho muchas veces a Jeanne, pero que nunca nadie le dedicó a él. Lo veo sonreír levemente antes de relajarse y dejarme moverme un poco más fuerte.

Luego de esa noche hermosa, de esos sentimientos que despertamos los dos juntos, no puedo creer que él me haya hecho esto. No lo entiendo… ¿qué le hice? ¿Por qué no dijo que no? ¿Acaso es tanto el miedo? Él me había dicho el terror que sentía hacia su padre en medio de una charla donde no pude mirarlo a los ojos, pero yo no lo creí del todo, pensé que exageraba. Quizá realmente soy un idiota que no comprende la situación, o con quién se ha metido. Pero el amor hace que no pueda odiarlo, sé que hay una explicación. Tal vez él sí me odie a mí, pero entonces no tendría sentido tanto amor entre ambos con la candencia digna de "hacer el amor" y no el simple "sexo". Igual… que él sienta lo mismo que yo o no, no quita que sea un completo fracasado.

Con cada golpe que me da, siento que hace trizas mi corazón, el cual quiere creer que todo es un maldito sueño o que Ren está confundido y no quiere hacerme daño. Mi mente, aunque idiota de nacimiento, no logra asimilar todo, sino hasta que mi cuerpo cae al suelo y no puede levantarse, momento en el cual En Tao abre la puerta y, prácticamente, me echan a las patadas. En ese momento intenté entender todo, comprender cuál fue mi error y repasar las expresiones de Ren, sin éxito, claro está. No pude ordenar nada y los retazos que quedaron después de esa paliza siguieron, y siguen, desordenados. Con mis dudas a cuestas y el dolor insoportable, físico y emocional, partí a donde debía… Pero no recuerdo más nada.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo las paredes, blancas como la nieve. Estoy recostado sobre un colchón que no es el mío, puesto que, aunque no es del todo cómodo, el mío es más blando y suave. Siento una horrible pesadez en el estómago, supongo que lo poco que comí la noche anterior no me cayó tan bien como yo pensaba. Intenté sentarme en la cama, mas de inmediato me sobrevienen las náuseas y no puedo evitar devolver la maldita comida china. Cuando termino una mano me masajea la espalda y otra me limpia la boca, pero cuando pienso que podría ser él, me doy cuenta que no.

—Pirika… —digo con el hilo de voz que me permite el asombro.

—Horo, deberías quedarte quieto y relajarte un poco —dijo ella, mientras me volvía a recostar. Le pregunté qué había ocurrido y ella contestó: —Sufriste una descompensación, papá nos recogerá cuando salga del trabajo. —Supuse que debíamos estar en la escuela, precisamente en la enfermería. Toqué mi rostro y sentí un fuerte dolor, no fue un sueño, sigo herido.

Tal vez Pirika notó mi semblante de tristeza, puesto que quería abrazar a mi hermana y ponerme a llorar como si fuera un niñito. Pero ella tomó la iniciativa y me abrazó suavemente, a lo mejor para no lastimarme aún más.

—Ren Tao te trajo a la enfermería, parecía muy preocupado y que había llorado —. ¿Ren Tao? ¿Llorando por mí? Si fue él el que me dejó así. Pero no la interrumpí y la dejé seguir. —Me dijo que te dijera que lo lamenta mucho, que terminó con Jeanne y que enfrentará a su padre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité y me volví a sentar, ella me empujó para acostarme de nuevo. Ren puede no enfrentar a ese tipo, ¡es enorme! ¡Casi del mismo tamaño que mi padre! El sujeto parece una mole cargada de ira, que es lo único que inspira con la mirada. Creo que en realidad sí entiendo el miedo de Ren. — ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Él está perdido!

—No, tú no puedes ir… No como estás ahora… —. Me tranquilizó Pirika, con su tono histérico característico. Odio admitir que tiene razón. —Lo mejor será que esperes a papá y que vayamos a casa…

—Si —dije con tristeza y las náuseas regresaron.

— ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba —. La miré y le presté atención por unos momentos. Pero no por eso me quedé tranquilo, ahora estoy seguro de que su padre lo molerá a golpes y quedará peor que yo. —Cuando Ren se fue, regresó y me trajo esto, dijo que te los diera.

Piri estiró la mano y me entregó mis pines. Los mismos que había dejado tirados en la puerta de la escuela. Tal parece que al menos él cree que le he ayudado, pero no sabe lo mal que me siento por haberle ayudado a asumir lo que es. Terminó con la pobre de Jeanne por mi culpa, ella no tenía nada que ver con todo esto y de seguro está sufriendo. Mas en cierta forma, es lo mejor para todos, el más perjudicado sería Ren, que deberá afrontar una sarta de consecuencias que yo no tuve que enfrentar nunca.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y a ella le siguieron muchas más. Aunque mi hermana me preguntó qué me pasaba, no le respondí, por suerte ella respetó mi silencio. No puedo evitar llorar, ya no contengo las lágrimas. Con sólo ver que falta el pin escrito en japonés que dice "Acéptame, acéptate" y que de seguro Ren se lo llevó, puesto que estaba enganchado a otro, me hace temer aún más. Porque no demuestra que descubrió que es gay y que está avergonzado, sino que muestra que lo tiene más que asumido y le gusta. Definitivamente, su padre no estará nada contento con esto.

– – –

**Nota final:** mil y un gracias por leer ^^_  
_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío y el título tampoco.

– – –

_Capítulo XVII:_

_Si no estas en mis mañanas_

_Hao Asakura_

No sé en qué momento llegué al lado de Yoh, ni siquiera había notado la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre nosotros. Admito que me llamó la atención ver cómo Ren Tao salía rápidamente de la escuela, eso me dio la idea de salir e ir a buscarlo, después de todo podía retirarme antes al igual que mi hermano. El verlo ahí tirado con esa maldito cosa en la mano me alarmó y no pude evitar gritarle y correr hacia él. Para mi suerte, Anna parece que ha olvidado momentáneamente su bronca hacia mí o se ha perdonado su error, el que yo no me perdono aún, y también corre hacia Yoh con la preocupación que siempre tuvo por él. Ella facilitó las cosas, puesto que no puedo cargar con todo yo solo.

Entre los dos ayudamos a Yoh a incorporarse y éste, entre peleando con Matamune lo que nos indica que aún al ciento por ciento limpio de drogas, se apoya en mi hombro para poder caminar mejor. Tiene la cabeza gacha y los ojos no expresan la misma "chispa aletargada" que siempre ha expresado, mas cuando Anna le acaricia las mejillas aparentando frialdad pero con los ojos cristalinos a punto de estallar en llanto, él esboza una sonrisa triste y con eso nos indica que dejará que le ayudemos.

Viendo cómo estaba todo, pues Yoh está semi-drogado –porque me convenceré de que está con algo de cordura aunque le hable al supuesto fantasma de su gato–, mojado y embarrado; nosotros estamos mojados y, al menos yo, siento una pesadez en el cuerpo que no aguantaré mucho; por todo eso, decidimos hacer parar un taxi y que nos llevara a la casa más cercana. Lamentablemente, era la mía, donde sé que está mi padre y madre hablando con mis abuelos para decidir el porvenir del futuro niño de la familia. Desde un principio supe que nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro, y menos ahora que vamos en camino nosotros también.

Horriblemente soy tan genio y genial que acerté en lo que pensaba. En cuanto llegamos comenzaron los sermones, los retos, los ataques de ira, la histeria de todos los presentes para con Anna y conmigo. Ella escuchó todo lo que le dijeron con la cabeza en alto y las lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas, sin emitir un solo sonido. A veces admiro su fortaleza, admiro esa forma de ser tan fría y aparentemente distante, pero sé que está sufriendo en el fondo, sé lo mucho debe estar odiándose en este momento y la comprendo, porque yo siento lo mismo. Mas en cuento bajé la guardia y escuché la voz de mi madre, quebrada del llanto, desquiciada por la rabia, desbordada por la bronca de ver a su otro hijo en ese estado, ella comenzó gritarme incluso ante la defensa de mi padre, que comprende que, si bien no exagera, yo también soy su hijo.

— ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Traicionaste a tu hermano, a tu familia, eres una completa deshonra! ¡Deberías haberlo cuidado, haberlo ayudado, no empeorar las cosas! ¡Siempre empeoras las cosas!—. Yo escuchaba las palabras de mi madre sin saber qué decir, cómo reaccionar, ella desesperada y era lógico viendo la situación. Se acercó a mí como si quisiera freírme con la mirada.

— ¡No puedes hablarle así, ni siquiera vives con él! —intervino mi padre. —Hao tiene muchos defectos y aunque estoy de acuerdo con la idea de separarlo de Yoh y que asuma la responsabilidad del hijo, junto con Anna, no puedes tratarlo así.

¿Qué? ¿Separarme de Yoh? Sí, yo iba a asumir la responsabilidad, pero no pueden hacer eso, no pueden separarme de mi gemelo, hemos estado juntos incluso después de su separación. El solo hecho de pensar en no volver a verlo, no volver a compartir las noches de películas que teníamos una vez a la semana, despertarme con el golpe de su almohada contra mi cara, no verlo reír cuando intento matarlo por haberme hecho levantar así, despertarlo tirándole un vaso con agua y que él se ría tan tontamente, como siempre. Quedarnos hablando hasta tarde de las locuras de Horokeu y sus delirios con Ren Tao, lo mucho que admira a Manta por ser tan inteligente, cuánto aprecia a Tamao, y sobre todo lo mucho que admira, aprecia y ama a Anna. Pensar una vida sin él, una vida sin mi gemelo, una vida sin Yoh es imposible, aunque yo le haya hecho daño.

— ¡No me separaré de Yoh, ni ahora ni nunca! —grité entre la sarta de gritos que se armó en la sala.

— ¡Cállate, pendejo de mierda! —fue la voz de mi madre, luego sentí el "plaf" de una fuerte cachetada contra mi mejilla. Mi madre… no, ella no. Acepto que sea mi padre, que mi padre me catigue, que él haga lo que quiera siempre y cuando sea justo y lo merezca, pero tu no mamá… Aunque lo merezco no lo hagas, no mamá, que tu no hayas sido. Pero al elevar la vista y ver tiene su mano levantada, siento que todo se desploma.

— ¡Perdón! —grité y me arrodillé en el suelo, llorando como un niñito. — ¡Yo doy más! ¡Perdónenme, basta, estoy harto de todo esto! —. Lloré desconsolado, incluso cuando sentí la mano de Anna sobre mi hombro.

Mas no pude hablar o parar de llorar hasta que un par de brazos me abrazaron por el cuello. Me quedé helado, sin saber qué hacer, conocía esas manos, pero no podía ver su rostro, apenas sí pude ver la sorpresa en el semblante de Anna. Nos quedamos estáticos, sin saber si corresponder, si apartarnos, si no hacer nada, si mirar a nuestros familiares o a Yoh…

—Todo se solucionará —dijo finalmente quien me abrazaba, en ese instante le vi la cara y Anna se apartó, estaba sonriendo como sólo él lo hace. —Te perdono, hermano.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Dos capítulos porque la historia va en conjunto. Se podría decir, que este es el semi-desenlace de la historia de nuestra pareja homosexual ^^. Cada vez falta menos para el finaaal.**

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, es Hiroyuki Takei, el título de No te va gustar.

– – –

_Capítulo XVIII:_

_Si no me río con voz_

_Ren Tao_

Me siento confundido y creo que esta es la peor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Pero creo que no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir. Por lo menos si toco el timbre de su casa sabré si está bien, aunque me eche a las patadas tal y como yo hice con él. Quizá está muy enojado conmigo y no debo hacerlo, tal vez ni siquiera atienda la puerta cuando vea que soy yo. No, no debería tocar el timbre. Mas el dolor que me recorre el cuerpo hace que mi mano toque ese timbre desesperadamente.

Al menos ya dejó de llover y no hace tanto frío, sé que no hace frío sino que soy yo el que tiene frío. Después de decirle a mi familia la verdad, en realidad sólo a mi padre y madre porque mi hermana está en un juicio, de decirles que soy un gay y que estoy feliz siéndolo, En Tao –porque desearía que ese tirano no fuera siquiera pariente mío– se abalanzó sobre mí como una fuera. Yo temblé y aunque intenté defenderme, no pude hacer mucho contra un mastodonte del doble de mi altura y masa muscular. Terminé con horribles moretones en todo le cuerpo, algunas manchas de sangre de raspones y con la cabeza llena de los insultos que me dijo. No recuerdo bien cómo salí de casa, sé que corrí como pude y escuché los gritos desesperados de mi madre que intentaba calmar la bestia que tiene por esposo.

No sé en qué estaba pensando, sólo me aferré al único pin que tomé de él, que demuestra lo que soy y que tengo prendido del pecho, y subí al colectivo que sé que me llevará hasta su casa, la casa de Horokeu. Quiero ver cómo está, quiero decirle que me ayudó, agradecerle y disculparme. La gente me mira extrañada, supongo que no es común ver a un muchacho lastimado yendo de acá para allá, pero no tengo otra opción que ir de esta manera porque no pude ni cambiarme de ropa. Y aunque ya es de noche, está nublado y no llueve, sigo con el uniforme del colegio.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, justo cuando estoy por dar un paso atrás e irme de ese lugar. Delante de mí se plante un hombre igual de alto que mi padre, me atrevo a decir que con un poco más de músculos y posa su mirada sobre mí. Es Lycan Usui, el padre de Horo-Horo. ¡¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de él?! ¡El padre del idiota es nada más que un enorme oso, igual de fuerte que mi padre y con el instinto de un animal! No puedo hacer nada contra él y menos estando tan débil como estoy. Intenté decir algo, pero pronto él me miró con ira y habló.

— ¿Tu eres Ren Tao? —. De seguro Horo-Horo le contó todo y ahora debe estar deseando matarme. Intenté dar un paso atrás, pero sentí una punzada en el muslo, donde mi viejo encajó la primera patada cuando estaba en el piso, por lo que no pude moverme y me quedé estático.

Contemplé a ese oso de barba negra como suplicándole piedad. Me asesinará en cuando me distraiga y entonces no seré nada más que un maldito pendejo muerto por el padre de quien ama. ¡Sí, me enamoré de Horokeu! ¡Como si no me faltaba admitir más cosas hoy!

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Ren? —escuché decir a mi lado, mientras alguien más o menos de mi estatura me hacía entrar en la casa. Conocía esa voz, pero no pensaba que jamás la escucharía siendo amable conmigo de nuevo: Horo-Horo.

—Lo siento Horokeu, perdóname —le digo desesperadamente, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que estoy sentado en una de las sillas de su cocina.

—Sólo cállate y dime qué pasó —me ordenó con voz segura mientras veía como su padre me entregaba algunos antiinflamatorios, como los que una vez me prestó Horo después de una pelea con unos tipos de otra escuela. Más tarde su hermanita también bajó por la escalera y me saludó con una sonrisa.

Dudando por la presencia de su familia, pero seguro de que nada malo pasaría porque el padre me sonríe como intentando hacerme confiar en él y logra su cometido, les cuento todo lo que pasó, desde la paliza a Horo hasta cómo llegué a la casa de los Usui. Los tres me escuchan entre atentos y horrorizados, aunque para mí este tipo de tratos por parte de un padre es común. Cuando termino de hablar me disculpé nuevamente con Horokeu, comiéndome mi orgullo por segunda o tercera vez en el día, y le confieso que en realidad lo amo. De inmediato, mis ojos se clavan en la mano de Lycan Usui que es levantada hacia mí, bajé cabeza y cerré los ojos como un reflejo ante la amenaza de un golpe, golpe que nunca llegó.

—Que hijo de puta —dijo el hombre mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con… ¿ternura? Lo miré extrañado, ¿una caricia? ¿Acabo de contarle todo lo que hice y me da una… caricia? Supongo que se estará refiriendo a mi padre. — ¿Has comido? —dijo y negué con la cabeza. —Estábamos a punto de cenar —comentó. Horo y Pirika comenzaron a colocar los cubiertos y la vajilla. —Cálmate, ¿si? Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites —y me sonrió.

_Es un oso con corazón de peluche. _Esas palabras de Horo llegaron a mi mente. Era la frase con que describió a su padre en la clase de literatura. No pensé en que eso fuera real hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. Pero el idiota tenía razón.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, Horokeu, a pesar del dolor que de vez en cuando dejaba traslucir en sus gestos, hacía bromas y decía idioteces, sacando una que otra risa de mi cara. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo que sonría y que me haga reír, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo y me siento un completo tonto por haberme negado tal dicha. Si no pudiera reírme más de Horo-Horo, si no pudiera verlo reír nunca más en mi vida, ya no sería lo mismo, ya no estaría esa pequeña magia que hay a su alrededor y que contagia. Lo amo y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos de no ser por el dolor físico.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, el Señor Usui se fue a una cena con su jefe y la esposa de éste, y dijo que llevaría a Pirika a la fiesta de Kanna, claro que se deshizo en recomendaciones antes de marcharse. Horo-Horo comenzó a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos, quise ayudarle pero todo se me resbalaba de las manos. Él se reía de mí y nos la pasamos peleando hasta terminar. Momento en el que nos fuimos al sillón a mirar el nuevo capítulo de The Walking Dead, hace mucho que no lo veo y no entiendo muy bien, pero no importa porque está Horo conmigo.

El idiota acaricia mi mejilla magullada y desliza la mano por mi brazo hasta tomar la mía. Lo dejé hacer, después de tantos golpes supongo que una caricia no hace nada. Intenté concentrarme en la serie, pero el cansancio me lo impidió. Como a los veinte minutos sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa, el ainu se levantó refunfuñando y a duras penas fue a atender. Me quedé sólo en la sala.

Ya sin nadie a mí alrededor una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. En cierta forma este fue el peor día de mi existencia, pero también fue le mejor. Me siento tranquilo, no está más la angustia en mi pecho, no hay más remordimiento y no hay más culpa. Me siento bien, adolorido, pero bien, algo casado, pero con ganas de que vuelva la familia de Horo. Por alguna razón, las caricias de Lycan hicieron que me relajara, sonreí, reír un poco, me peleé –claro que jugando– con el idiota y ahora puedo llorar sin que alguien me critique por ello. Los Usui… unos simples extraños… pero cálidos como ellos solos… me hicieron sentir… que estaba en familia… Me quedé dormido.

– – –

**Nota final:** es el capi más largo que he escrito de esta historia, creo… Espero les hay gustado.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y personajes no son míos, de Takei; y el título tampoco, es de NTVG.

– – –

_Capítulo XIX:_

_Si me siento acorralado_

_Horokeu Usui_

Me sentía como perro enjaulado, encerrado, acorralado contra una pared, lo único que me hacía quedar quieto eran los dolores de mi cuerpo que me atacaban cada dos por tres, pero en cuando desaparecían comenzaba a caminar por toda la sala sin saber qué hacer. No podía quedarme tranquilo con que lo que Pirika me había dicho en la enfermería, no podía sabiendo que Ren corría un gran riesgo con esa mierda que tiene de padre. La verdad, ahora que lo pienso más calmadamente, yo parecía un completo lunático. Le hablaba histéricamente a cualquiera que pasaba a mi lado, tanto que mi hermana se cansó de escucharme y se fue a su cuarto. Incluso mi padre tuvo que tomarme por los hombros y zamarrearme para que dejara de correr hacia la puerta o el teléfono cada vez que sonara alguno.

No pude calmarme sino hasta que lo vi delante de mi padre, en la puerta de la casa. Y no pude reacción de otra manera que no fuera casi correr hacia él y abrazarlo, luego caí en cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba. Todavía tenía el uniforme del colegio, claro que estaba sudado a mares, porque hace tiempo que la lluvia cesó, y con algunos manchones de sangre. Miré a mi padre, pidiéndole sin palabras que me dejara ayudarlo y entrarlo a la casa, él simplemente asintió y esperó a que lo ayudara a entrar y sentarse en una silla de la cocina, porque estábamos a punto de comer.

Le pregunté que la había pasado, pues sólo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que no caía en cuenta aún de nada. En cuando me escuchó comenzó a disculparse, tuve que hacerlo callar porque yo sólo quería saber cómo estaba. Mi padre le entregó algunas pastillas, como las que me dio a mí cuando pasó por la enfermería, llegamos a casa y le conté cómo es que terminé así, porque ya le había contado sobre lo que me ocurría con el muchacho. Al principio se enojó con Ren, porque me había lastimado, mas después lo convencí de que no tenía la culpa de nada, que todo era por su padre. Por suerte el relato del Tao hizo que terminara de convencerse.

¡No puedo creer que cuente semejantes atrocidades como si fueran algo normal! No es normal que tu propio padre de cague a bollos por haberte enamorado de alguien de tu mismo sexo, un padre no puede decirle a un hijo: "marica, maricón, puto de mierda", tampoco puede gritarle las barbaridades que le gritó. ¿"Anda a revolcarte con el otro puto que se ve que te gusta que te la menta"? ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? También otra cosa que me molestó: ¡Un simple tipo, por que sea su esposo, no puede golpear a su mujer por defender a su hijo o siquiera levantarle la mano! Mi padre jamás le levantó la mano a mi madre y llora hasta el día de hoy su muerte, nunca le hizo daño a mi hermana y jamás lo hará, yo lo sé; yo no puedo decir que nunca he recibido un golpe de papá cuando más pequeño, pero eran simples tundas por haberme portado mal o por haberlo preocupado al no decirle dónde estaba. Lycan Usui nunca nos habría tratado así, y nunca lo hará, ¡y Ren cuenta todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Usé la cena y los platos, que me tocó lavar, para desahogar la bronca que me dejó en la garganta el relato del chico. Al final suspiré e intenté olvidarme de todo, sólo por eso me reí de él y lo molesté como siempre, en parte para que no sintiera que lo trato distinto que antes y también para que no crea que le guardo rencor. Y una vez todos se hubieron ido y yo terminé con todo, lo invité a ver el nuevo capítulo de The walking dead y él aceptó. Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, pero no pude concentrarme bien en la serie.

Sólo volteaba mi cabeza y miraba al Tao. Un machucón en su mejilla me hizo acariciarlo, casi pude ver a través de su ropa los golpes y las heridas. Hubiera deseado que se bañara, pero conociéndolo no querría hacerlo porque no es su casa. Maldita educación que tiene. Le tomé la mano y él me dejó hacer. Lo vi cabecear mientras miraba la televisión, supongo que debe estar muy cansado, yo con mis nervios ni cansado me sentía. Quizá sí tengo un rasgo de un típico homosexual: ser muy histérico y nervioso, creo que hasta la voz se me agudizó cuando hablaba de lo preocupado que estaba por Ren.

El maldito teléfono sonó justo cuando uno de los zombies estaba matando al viejo ese que sólo estorba, había leído por internet que moriría y quería ver cómo, pero el aparato chillante sólo despierta a Ren y él es más importante que una tonta serie. Me levanté y atendí, era su hermana, Jun Tao. Me dijo que había hablado con sus padres, le pregunté si quería hablar con su hermano mas le advertí que estaba muy cansado, ella me agradeció el cuidarlo y me explicó las medidas que tomaría para acabar con los problemas –había olvidado que era abogada–, yo acepté a colaborar en lo que sea que necesitara, ella me agradeció. Jun sonaba muy decidida y angustiada, pero sobre todo preocupada, hasta su voz estaba quebradiza y parecía que mataría a cualquiera que se le pasara por el frente. Antes de cortar me pidió que le dijera cómo estaba su hermano y yo le describí todo. Ella insultó a su padre, se despidió, me agradeció de nuevo y colgó.

Cuando regresé a la sala, para contarle a Ren con una sonrisa que su hermana tomaría cartas legales en el asunto, lo encontré dormido. Suspiré y, tomándolo en mis brazos, lo llevé a mi cuarto. Estaba profundamente dormido, ni siquiera se movió con incomodidad ante la cercanía, como siempre hacía con cada abrazo mío o de cualquiera. Lo miré con orgullo, no me excité ni un poco cuando le quité la ropa y le coloqué uno de mis pijamas, me atreví a quitarle el bóxer y colocarle uno nuevo que siempre guardo en mi cajón –el mismo donde guardo los condones–. El cuerpo del chino tampoco reaccionó y hasta parecía que sonreía cuando lo arropé con las mantas y salí, apagando la luz.

Terminé de ver la serie y esta vez fue mi celular le que sonó, era un número desconocido, pero igual atendí. Nuevamente era Jun Tao, esta vez más calmada y disculpándose si había sido grosera antes. Yo la disculpé, no podía culparla con nada, yo también estaba igual apenas me enteré. Hablamos más calmado, le dije que hablara con mi padre y ella dijo que había sacado los números del celular de Ren, que lo había olvidado en su casa. También me dijo que yo sería un gran cuñado por las descripciones de su hermano. Me contó todo lo que le había dicho sobre mí y casi me pongo a llorar por eso. Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, ella sonaba muy agradable, sería la mejor cuñada que hubiera tenido, y mi primera cuñada de hecho.

Finalmente me contó sobre un oso de peluche que su hermanito tenía y que su padre destrozó, sentí un odio atroz. El sujeto es un completo lunático, un agresivo pedante, egoísta, orgulloso, racista, sexista y homofóbico, pera su madre sólo era pequeña y ahora se armaba de valor para contar todo y su hija tenía a la ley de su lado. Cuando corté me sentí con una ansiedad terrible, pero una idea me llegó y quería hacer feliz a mi chico, por ello me abrigué y, aún sabiendo que ya es de noche, salí a comprarle algo que lo alegrara.

– – –

**Nota final:** Espero les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leer.


End file.
